Whats a girl to do
by Rose Skywalker
Summary: Jaina realizes that she might have lost the man she loves, and decides to do whatever it takes to get him back.
1. Default Chapter

Whats a girl to do  
  
This story is set about 5 years after Destiny's Way. The Yuuzhan Vong have left the galaxy, the war is over they have gone about 4 months. They left the shamed ones on Corsucant, who have made peace with the rest of the galaxy and are now part of the galactic alliance. Although many have died in the war, the rebuilding has begun.  
  
Colonel Jaina Solo stepped out of her X-wing. "Alright Twin Suns, your free to your vacation. I'll see you all in two weeks."  
  
Her squadron cheered, it was the first vacation they had since the war started.  
  
Jaina stepped out of the room, with Kyp Durron right on her heels. "What is it Durron?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello, it has been awhile since I have seen you." He muttered  
  
"I've missed you to Kyp." She said while pulling him into a hug. "So how's Danni?" During the war, Kyp and Danni Quee had been paired up to work on a Vong skip. After three weeks of fighting each other day and night, they realized they hated each other enough to love each other, and had just recently got engaged.  
  
"She's fine, she planning a huge wedding. I don't know how she expects us to pay for it."  
  
"Be glad, she hasn't talked my mom into helping her." Kyp laughed  
  
"So how are you?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine, I'm always fine." Kyp gave her his 'you know what I'm talking about look'  
  
"No really Kyp, I'm fine. Everyone thinks that Jag left me for the Unknown regions, because of duty. It wasn't like that at all; we decided that we could never work. His sense of duty and my sense of adventure would never work out. I'm fine with it, it was my decision."  
  
Kyp nodded his head "Alright but if you ever need me, you know where I am. Danni maybe be my fiancé, but you're always going to be my little sister."  
  
Jaina smiled her famous Solo grin at Kyp. "I know, Kyp, I know. Now scat, I'm off to bed, and you should go pester Danni."  
  
"Alright, by your leave goddess." He teased her, knowing she hated that. "Go before the goddess commands you to polish her boots." With that he bowed and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina woke up some six standard hours later, in a cold sweat; panting heavily she recalled what had woke her up.  
  
He stood before her, black hair blowing in the breeze, green eyes blazing before her. "Jaina I'm sorry." He muttered "No don't go, don't leave me." She cried at him "I loved you once, but never again." He reached out and put his soft hand on Jaina's cheek and wiped away her tears. "But why I don't understand, why do you have to go." "Because you have broken my heart." "But I love you, please don't leave me again. "I'm sorry Jaina, you saved me once, you can't save me again." And with that he turned and jumped off the building falling to his inevitable death. Jaina fell to her knees crying; "no" she screamed threw her sobs. She did love him, she just never realized it until now, and now he was gone.  
  
Lying back down in bed, Jaina tried to banish the dream from her mind. She pulled the covers up to her neck, and breathed heavily. She knew she loved him; she just couldn't bring herself to admit it before. But in her heart, she had always known, and tomorrow she was going to tell him. Pulling her old Wookie doll close to her chest, she fell asleep, with the comfort of knowing that all would be reveled tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Zekk crawled out from underneath the Lightning Rod; he walked over to his toolbox, and pulled out his hydrospanner. Wiping some of the gunk off his face he proceeded to crawl back under his ship. He thought of getting rid of it and getting a new ship once, but when it came time to do it, he couldn't let this old ship go. It had so many good memories for him. It reminded him of his childhood, or what he had of one. Before the war, before the death, before everything.  
  
He heard soft footsteps approaching his ship. He laughed, who would be coming to see me? The knock on the side of the hull brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm under here." He yelled  
  
"I should have figured you'd be under there. You never could get this bucket of bolts to work." She yelled back  
  
Zekk crawled back out from under his ship. "Jaina?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Who else would it be?" She asked  
  
"I'd give you a hug." he replied, "but I doubt you want to be covered in grease." He looked at her skeptically.  
  
She laughed at him "Need any help working on this old thing?" she asked. She wasn't there to work on the ship, and Zekk knew it.  
  
"Nah not really, jump to the power cables Jaina. You haven't come to see me in the last two years, what do you want?" Zekk spit out at her  
  
"What I can't come see an old friend?" she batted her eyelashes innocently  
  
"Yes you can, but you have other motives for being here. I am a Jedi, I can see your hiding something, no matter how hard you try to shield." He retorted  
  
"I realized something last night. Zekk, I love you." She said quickly, hoping her nerve would keep up  
  
Zekk laughed at her "Jaina, you don't love me"  
  
"What?! How would you know who I love or not?" she demanded  
  
"Listen I know, the Imperial boy left you, and you're lonely and you're coming to me on rebound." He told her.  
  
Jaina's face fell. "I am not on the rebound, and what you don't want me?" she spit out at him  
  
"Jaina, I have loved you for a lifetime, and you pushed me away. Now you're on the rebound and you're coming to me for safety. Well Jaina I don't want to be your fall back guy." He snapped at her "You don't love me, and you never will. I've moved on with my life, why are you going to make this hard on me?"  
  
Jaina, walked over to Zekk, and put her hand on his cheek and wiped away some of the grease. She smiled, "But I do love you."  
  
Zekk took her hand off his cheek, "No you don't you just think you do. I'm going to take a shower. I don't want to find you here when I return." With that Zekk turned around and strolled into his ship  
  
"But Zekk!" Jaina yelled at him  
  
He didn't bother to turn around "Bye Jaina." he said and closed the hatch on his ship.  
  
Jaina stood there fuming for a moment. How dare he turn her down? How dare he tell her what she felt? How dare he not love her in return? She sighed; this is going to be much harder than she thought. A slow grin came across her face. Well I'll just have to prove to him how much I do love him, with that she walked back to her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tenel Ka Djo stared out the window of her room, and sighed. The war was finally over, and the rebuilding had started, but she felt alone. He had not come to see her, it had been four months, and he had not come. She felt like throwing herself down on her bed and crying, but there was work to be done.  
  
"Queen Mother Djo?" her attendant asked. She was a short blond woman, bright green eyes, and a pleasant smile. Tenel had begun to think of her as family.  
  
"Yes, Anora?" she turned around to face her  
  
"Your two o'clock appointment is here, there the newly elected officials form Agamar, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. Please escort them to my office. Tell them I shall be there in a second."  
  
"Yes milady." She bowed courtly and shuffled out of the room  
  
Tenel turned back to the window. Maybe he didn't love her? Maybe he had met someone better than her? Maybe she was just over thinking this. He does have a lot of Jedi to train, he must be busy. How could she find out? She would have to mull it over later, she had officials to meet. Picking up her crown and putting it lightly on her hair, she strolled out the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tahiri Velia stood in front of a grand chamber. Dozens of little Jedi padwans looked up at her with bright eyes as she retold the story of the Yuuzhan Vong war.  
  
"And then, Anakin standing alone, very bloody and nearly dead, drew all the force energy he could to him, and He told us all to leave. And even though we didn't want to, we did because he knew what was best. And in his last Blaze of Glory, he became one with the force and took out hundreds of Vong and saved all of us on the mission. So my little soon to be Jedi's what is the point of the story?"  
  
A short little brunette girl no more than six, raised her hand  
  
"Yes Leiana?" Tahiri motioned for her to stand up  
  
"Not to be selfish, to do what is best for the cause and not what is best for yourself."  
  
"Yes that is part of it, anyone else have anything to add?" Tahiri asked her class  
  
"That one person can make a difference?" a tiny blond boy named Tran spoke up.  
  
"That is correct my little Jedi." She smiled for them  
  
"So what happened next master Tahiri?" Joli Cantos asked "Yes, what happened next?" her class broke into.  
  
"What happened to the rest of the team, did they make it out alive?" one little girl spoke up  
  
"I want to hear more about what happened to Raynur!" one of the boys asked.  
  
"Hush my little padwans" Tahiri motioned to them to be quiet  
  
"That will just have to wait for another day." A strong male voice spoke up behind her.  
  
Tahiri twirled around, knowing all to well who the voice belonged too. "Jacen!" she exclaimed, getting up to give the man a hug. Releasing her hold on the older Jedi she spoke to her class  
  
"Look who it is my students, Its Master Jacen." They class squealed with excitement, having heard many stories about Master Jacen. "But he is right, the rest of the story is too be continued tomorrow. Now off to lunch with you." The students picked up there thing quickly and left the room, leaving Tahiri and Jacen.  
  
"How are you?" Jacen asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, Jacen, Stop older brothering me." She joked.  
  
He pulled her into a headlock, "What can I say, you're my only younger sister. Come take a walk with me?" He asked, letting go of her.  
  
"Sure"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina sat at the bar nursing her third mug of lomain ale. How could he think that? How could he not believe her? What was she going to do?  
  
"Need another one sweetie?" the dug behind the counter asked her  
  
"No thanks, I'm done." Throwing some credits to the dug, she got up to leave the bar, and suddenly she felt very woozy. She reached over to grab the stool, when a pair of strong furry arms grabbed her. She reacted quickly pulling out of the arms and reaching for her lightsaber. When the growl snapped her out of it  
  
"Lowie!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around the overgrown Wookie.  
  
"Hey Jaina" he growled at her.  
  
"I was just leaving, walk me back to the barracks?" she asked him  
  
Lowie nodded his furry head in agreement.  
  
Jaina walked back to the barracks, managing not to run into anything with the help of Lowie. All while explaining her story to him.  
  
"Lowie, what should I do?" she begged for an answer  
  
"If I was you, I would just knock him out and drag him back to my tree." Lowie joked  
  
Jaina laughed "Thanks Lowie." Scratching his head, before she let herself into her into her room, and stumbled to her bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it  
  
Mariko duknic-don't worry I full intend to finish this story. But its going to be a long story  
  
smeagol's preciousssss-I love Jaina and Zekk together too, just cause the NJO forgot about them, Didn't mean the readers didn't. ************************************************************************  
  
"So you're worried about the shamed ones starting an uprising?" Tahiri asked  
  
"Well its more than that, I'm worried that there getting hostile, and resentful of the Yuuzhan Vong that left the system. I'm afraid that they may try to gather an army, to chase the Yuuzhan Vong out of the galaxy, and kill them. We just got out of a war, the last thing the Alliance needs is this civil war to break out." Jacen answered her  
  
"I see your point, but why are you telling me this?"  
  
"We'll next to me and Raynar; you have the most experience with the Vong. I thought you and I could go to Corsucant and try to settle this diplomatically."  
  
"But I'm no good at diplomacy; wouldn't your mother be better at this, or Jaina, or Master Skywalker?"  
  
"My mother is busy doing diplomatic business with the remnant. Jaina is the worst person to do anything diplomatically, to much of our father in her. And Uncle Luke has the Jedi council to run. Plus Jade just turned three, so what time he doesn't spend with the Jedi already, he's going to need to deal with his three-year-old Jedi. She's such a handful."  
  
Tahiri giggled, "I suppose your right. Remember Ben at three? The time he hid all of Luke and Mara's clothing, they couldn't leave the room. And he refused to tell them where they were. Who would have guessed he would hide them in the kitchen cabinets?"  
  
Jacen laughed "Or the time, he thought R2-D2 needed a bath. Luke saved that poor droid just in time." "I bet Jade will be worse, she'll probably try to dress up R2-D2." Tahiri pointed out  
  
"Heck, we'll send her C-3PO, he would love the attention. He needs a good bow anyways." Jacen retorted  
  
Tahiri laughed picturing the Idea of 3PO with a bow "I guess you're right, I'd love to help you with the Shamed ones, but the Jedi need me here."  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head off. I've already talked to Uncle Luke; he's given me leave to take you. Clighal will take your position while you're gone."  
  
"Then I'm all yours Jacen." She smiled at him  
  
Extending his arm to her "Good, now how about you and me go get some grub." Tahiri looped her arm in his, and they headed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina was awoken by a loud knock on her door. "I'm coming," she yelled as she threw on her robe. Racking her fingers threw her long brown hair; she pulled up in a knot as she opened the door.  
  
"Jaina Solo?" a young blond female asked at the door.  
  
"Yes." Jaina managed to squeak out.  
  
"This is to you, from the queen mother of Hapes. Sign here please." Jaina quickly signed and took the holo letter.  
  
Walking back over to the bed she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She pried the letter open.  
  
Ms. Jaina Solo  
  
You are formally invited to a ball at the Hapes consortium. The dress is formal, the party will be held Saturday night at 20:00 hours.  
  
Under that it, in Tenel's distinct handwriting:  
  
friend Jaina, I would love your company. I will consider it a personal insult if you didn't come. I have also invited your brother, and the rest of the "clan" from the Temple.  
  
Jaina smiled a party that means all the old gang would be there. It would be nice to see everyone. That would mean Zekk would be there. Jaina quickly got up and ran to her closet. Now what could she wear that would make Zekk hers? And what if that didn't work? One thing at a time, she told herself. Pulling out her favorite low cut skintight red dress, she quickly threw it on, and looked in the mirror. Twirling around she looked in the mirror, if this doesn't work, then more drastic matters will. She smiled to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tahiri rounded the corner to her room at the Maw, and ran smack into a much taller blond Jedi, spilling a large amount of paperwork  
  
"I'm so sorry, please excuse me." She looked up from picking up the mess "Raynar! How are you?"  
  
Raynar laughed, "Hi Tahiri, I'm fine. I heard you were teaching here." He said while bending down to help her pick up the papers  
  
She smiled "Yeah, I'm teach the younglings, I get to tell them about the war. I have one that has taken special interests to your story.  
  
Raynar let out one of his deep chuckles "My story?" he questioned, "I barely did anything in this war."  
  
"Five years ago, that would not be what I would have expected out of your mouth." Raynar laughed "So what are you here for?" Tahiri asked  
  
"Actually, I've been asked to be the diplomatic liaison between Yuuzhan Vong on Corsucant and the Jedi council. So Jacen asked me to go on a mission with him."  
  
"The one to Corsucant, about the shamed ones? Yeah Jacen roped me into going on that with him too." Tahiri chuckled 


	4. Chaoter 4

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.  
  
Sparkvallen- YAY! Thank you for reading!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zekk approached the docks, and looped his arms around a tall blonde's waist. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Zekk," she said, twirling around to face him. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Rynna," he answered as she wiggled out of his grasp.  
  
"Help me with those crates?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't refuse.  
  
He picked up one of the crates and started hauling it onto the freighter. "Where are you taking this shipment?"  
  
"Um. These are going to Bothawui. But I should be back by Friday," she replied.  
  
"Hmmm. I've got a proposition for you, Rynna," Zekk said slyly.  
  
"Yeah what's that Zekk?" she asked, throwing her head around to give him a funny stare.  
  
"I have to go to a party on Hapes, Saturday night. As a personal favor to the Queen Mother, would you like to be my date?" he asked, sounding sincere, as he knew she hated wearing dresses. She was so much like Jaina, at least in his eyes.  
  
She eyed him up and down. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"I have it on good notice that Raynar Thul will be there," he said, teasing her about her crush on the Jedi Knight. "And so will Jacen Solo, and the famous Skywalkers."  
  
"You got yourself a deal, but I hate wearing dresses!" she told him for the millionth time. "Why is the Queen Mother of Hapes inviting you anyway? How does she even know you?" Rynna quizzed him.  
  
Zekk pulled the blond into a hug. "Thank you Rynna, I really didn't want to go alone. But the Queen Mother and I are old friends."  
  
Rynna laughed. "Yeah right, you're friends with the Queen Mother of Hapes? In what world?"  
  
"Rynna if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "So will the wonderful, famous love of your life Jaina Solo be there?"  
  
"Actually she will be. That's why I'm bringing you," Zekk admitted to the blond.  
  
"Oh No! You're not using me to get back at her. She's a Jedi Knight, she might impale me!" she yelled.  
  
"No she won't, and I'm not using you to get back at her, either. She just got out of a relationship, and I don't want her throwing herself at my feet. I don't want to be her pity guy."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's over him, and she's realized that she loves you?" Rynna observed.  
  
Zekk stared at her for a moment. "Not Jaina. I have finally realized that Jaina and I are not to be. So I'll just have to worship her from afar." Zekk sighed. "Well I have to go work on the Rod, pick you up at 18:00 hours on Saturday." With that he turned and walked off, leaving a stunned Rynna in his wake.  
  
"Stubborn Man." She muttered. He's going to turn his back on the only thing he's ever wanted just because of his pride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tahiri lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was early in the morning, but a Force presence outside the door had awoken her. Sitting up and throwing her blue robe on, she strolled over to the door, and pushed the open button.  
  
Jacen stood in the doorway with his fingers gripped in a ball ready to knock on the door that suddenly wasn't there. "Hey"  
  
"Hey Jacen, what brings you to this end of the Maw so early?" Tahiri said through her yawns.  
  
"Well I am here to bring you an invitation to go to a party at the Hapes Consortium, at the personal invite of the queen mother." He handed her the invitation.  
  
"Oh wow! Jacen, I would love to go, but I don't have anything to wear to this," she said as she sat on her bed  
  
"Don't worry, we have to swing by Mon Cal to pick Jaina up and I'm sure she has twenty things you can wear. So I figured we'd go to this and then leave for Corsucant Sunday night."  
  
"Sure." She sighed. She felt an uneasy feeling coming from Jacen. "Jacen what's the matter?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing." He smiled  
  
"Don't nothing me, big brother. Something about this is making you uneasy."  
  
"Well we have to push the trip off to go to this, and I was really hoping to get there quickly," he told her while coming over to sit next to her.  
  
"That's not it." She stated.  
  
"Well, I'm sort of feeling weird about seeing Tenel Ka. I haven't seen her since the knighting ceremony, and even then I didn't get to talk to her. What am I going to say to her?" He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Just talk to her. She's still the same Tenel Ka we went to the Jedi Academy with."  
  
"But it's more than that. What if she's married? What if she hates me because I haven't come seen her? What if..." Jacen rambled.  
  
"Jacen you can't dwell on the what if's," she cut him off. "What if Anakin hadn't died? What if I hadn't left Tatoonie? What if's only lead you to what could have been and not what is. I suggest you start focusing on what is." She advised him.  
  
Jacen reached over and tickled her. "When did you get so smart?"  
  
"Oh, I've always been this smart, you were just too preoccupied to notice."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenel Ka slipped on her new green dress. It was an off the shoulder, shimmer silk dress that exposed most of her back. She placed her tiara on her head, and went to her ball, hoping that her prince charming would find her tonight.  
  
In the Ball Room  
  
Jaina and Tahiri entered the room, both looking lovely and quite uncomfortable in their dresses. Jaina was wearing a dangerously low cut red dress that hugged her curves all the way down to her hips, where it flared out, one single cut going up so high it was almost indecent. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with two single curls left down to frame her face. She had a confident look on her face, but every Jedi in the building could feel that she felt a little uncomfortable in that dress. Tahiri on the other hand showed just how uncomfortable she was. The dress was a beautiful blue color, strapless, and she kept tugging on it, like she was afraid it was going to fall down. Her hair was down around her shoulder, like she was trying to hide her bare skin. She looked very nervous.  
  
Looking around the room, Jaina couldn't see or feel Zekk's presence anywhere. But she didn't have time to look as Wes Janson strolled over.  
  
"Care to dance, my lovely ex rouge?" He bowed to her. Jaina looped her arm in his and they went off to dance.  
  
Tahiri stood idly by the wall hoping to blend in, which was working well, until a pair of arms came up and looped around her from behind. "Want to dance?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't you have a certain princess you should find?" she asked him.  
  
"She won't come out until her grand entrance, so until then, come dance with me." Jacen grabbed her arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.  
  
Sorry for the wait, I sort of got caught up with college.  
  
************************************************************************ Tenel Ka waited for the announcement to come in the Ballroom. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach on about a parsec a minute. She hated the waiting; she just wanted to walk into the Ballroom and find Jacen. Even then she couldn't. She would have to wait until after the dignitaries had been greeted.  
  
"And now, it is my pleasure to introduce the Queen Mother Tenel Ka Chume Djo." Anora announced.  
  
Tenel Ka strolled into the ballroom, her head held high and regal. She scanned the room for Jacen's Force presence. She found it over at the left side of the room. Trying to be convincing, she managed to look that way, only to find Jacen standing with Tahiri in his arms. The jealously swelled up into her stomach. Tahiri and Jacen? No, it couldn't be, could it? Maybe Tahiri thought that if she couldn't have one Solo, she'd have the other. Well, Tenel wasn't having that. Jacen was hers. Prying her eyes from the two of them, she held up her hand to stop the clapping.  
  
"Thank you, my friends, for coming to this party. This celebration is a way of congratulating ourselves for finding a solution to bloodshed, and the melee. I encourage you all to have fun, dance and celebrate that this galaxy is now at peace." The clapping resumed in the Grand Ballroom. Tenel moved to the side, to meet the foreign dignitaries, thanking them all for coming. But all she wanted to do was rip Jacen away from Tahiri's arms.  
  
On the other side of the ballroom  
  
"Go talk to her!" Tahiri demanded to Jacen.  
  
"She has to meet with all the dignitaries first."  
  
"That's not an excuse," Tahiri scolded him. "Go wait for her!"  
  
"What am I going to say to her?" Jacen pleaded.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Tahiri snapped at him. "Don't expect her to come to you!"  
  
"Fine!" Jacen snapped at her. "But you're coming with me!" Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her over to where the line ended to wait on Tenel Ka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the Building  
  
Stepping out of the hover car and paying the driver, Zekk look at his date once more. Rynna had gone all out for this dance, and Zekk couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked. She was wearing a shimmering black halter dress, which hung loosely on her, but it also showed off her muscular arms. Her blond hair was up in a geometric pattern, and Zekk wondered how she managed to get it to do that. Her makeup accented her high cheekbones and bright green eyes. Any guy would be lucky to get a girl like Rynna, he thought.  
  
"Zekk?" She waved her hand in front of his face again. "You there?" she questioned.  
  
"Um, yes, I was just admiring how lovely you looked tonight."  
  
She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You're lucky I'm even doing this for you, you don't have to compliment me too. Now shall we go, my fine escort?" She looped her arm through his, and they walked into the Ballroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting with the majority of Rouge squadron, Jaina felt Zekk's presence as soon as he entered the room. Twirling around seductively, she eyed him and his date. The girl was very pretty, high cheekbones, muscular arms, and beautiful long blond hair. She looked radiant on his arm. Trying to shrink the jealousy growing within her, she turned back around to the rest of the squadron. That's why he doesn't want me, she thought. He's found someone else. Well, she had other plans for him. She stood up, and decided to go say hello.  
  
"She's coming over here," Zekk whispered in Rynna's ear.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jaina."  
  
"Oh, well great, I want to meet her," Rynna said as she turned around and smiled at Jaina as the other woman approached.  
  
Jaina plastered on her best fake smile. "Hello Zekk." She nodded to the girl on his arm.  
  
Zekk tried to swallow, but his throat felt very, very dry all of a sudden. Jaina's dress left little to the imagination, and his imagination was currently very vivid. He couldn't help looking her over once, twice, three times. What he wouldn't give to just take her away right now. Rynna was beautiful but she didn't hold a lightsaber to Jaina. Trying to breathe again, he opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out.  
  
Rynna extended her arm "Hello, Jaina. I'm Rynna, I've heard quite a lot about you. Zekk is currently awestruck by your beauty and can't speak for himself, but if he could he would say hello."  
  
Jaina laughed. No matter how jealous she was of this girl, she couldn't hate her. She reminded her too much of herself. "Hello Rynna. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I umm. Hello Jaina," Zekk finally spit out, trying to make sure he didn't drool at Jaina's feet.  
  
Both the girls laughed, and Zekk's faced turned bright red. Jaina leaned over to give Zekk a hug, now that he was back in thinking mode.  
  
Zekk wrapped his arms around Jaina's tiny body, silently thanking the Force for a girl this beautiful. Feeling her body pressed up against his, Zekk struggled to control himself. Stare at the wall, he thought, stare at the floor, stare at anything but Jaina.  
  
Jaina didn't want to let go of Zekk. I wish I could just stay in his arms forever, she thought. Running her hands across his arm, she could feel every muscle in them as she pulled back far enough to still be at arms length.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll let you guys go dance and have fun," Jaina told them as she quickly turned and walked back over towards Rouge squadron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenel Ka saw Jacen and Tahiri waiting for her at the end of her line of dignitaries. As she reached them she sucked in her breath; had been five years, would he still love her? Reaching them, she stood and stared at Jacen.  
  
"Umm hello, Queen Mother Tenel Ka," Jacen said as he bowed fully in front of her. Sweet force, she's beautiful, and I'm making a bumbling idiot out of myself, Jacen thought.  
  
As Jacen stood again, Tenel's strong arms pulled him into a hug. "It is good to see you, friend Jacen. It has been far too long." Standing in her arms, Jacen noticed that she had gotten a replacement limb, for the one he had cut off.  
  
"I felt, as Queen it would be better to have both arms, in case I had to climb out of the palace while shooting a blaster," she said, obviously picking up on his thoughts. Pulling away from him, she turned and enveloped the Tahiri in a strong hug.  
  
"Hello Queen Mother Tenel," she smiled at her and then at Jacen. "I think I will leave you two alone. Have you seen Jaina anywhere?" she asked as she turned to find her.  
  
"How about a dance?" Jacen inquired.  
  
"Friend Jacen, I would love to," Tenel replied. She took Jacen's hand, picked up the skirt of her dress with the other, and they headed out to the dance floor.  
  
Pulling Tenel into his arms, Jacen felt more alive than he had felt in years. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he led her through the dance.  
  
"It's so good to see you again friend Jacen," Tenel told him, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's so great to see you Tenel. I really have missed you," he admitted to her.  
  
Tenel could no longer control the tears in her eyes. They came flooding down, soaking Jacen's jacket.  
  
Jacen lifted Tenel's face up to wipe away her tears. "What's the matter Tenel?" he asked softly.  
  
"I am just so happy and so sad all at the same time. Could we talk about this outside?" she begged him.  
  
"Of course." Taking her hand in his, he led her outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop being a fool!" Rynna snapped at him.  
  
"I'm not being a fool. She's in love with someone else, who broke her heart. I won't pity her, and I won't have her pity me," Zekk countered.  
  
"Did you even see the way she looked at you? Were you even there?" Rynna asked, giggling.  
  
"I was there, just not in my right mind. But it doesn't matter; I won't be Jaina's fallback," Zekk stated for the millionth time. Zekk twirled her around. "There's Raynar, let's go say hello," he teased her, taking her hand and leading her over towards him.  
  
Rynna smiled, while thinking of way to kill Zekk for this later. Zekk tapped the taller blond man on the shoulder.  
  
"Zekk!"  
  
"Hey Raynar." Zekk wrapped the man in a hug. "Let me introduce my friend Rynna Sunni." He pulled Rynna in front of him, as she had been hiding behind his back.  
  
"Why hello," Raynar said as he took Rynna's hand and kissed it.  
  
Rynna whole face turned bright red. "Hello," she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Raynar asked her, still holding onto her hand.  
  
"Of course, let me just speak to Zekk privately first." She smiled at him.  
  
"Of course." He let go of her hand and stepped away to let her speak to Zekk.  
  
"You're so dead, Zekk."  
  
"Turn about is fair play, Ryn. Now go dance and have fun," Zekk said laughingly as he pushed her.  
  
"Alright, but you have to go dance with Jaina," she told him as she walked back over to Raynar. 


	6. chapter 6

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it. .  
  
"Whats wrong, Tenel ka?" Jacen asked her as they sat down on a bench.  
  
"I am just so happy to see you," she admitted.  
  
"That's not the reason you're crying."  
  
"It's nothing, Jacen, really, it isn't," she lied. She didn't want to admit to him that she loved him and mess up what he and Tahiri had.  
  
"Don't lie, Tenel ka, its not becoming of you." Wiping the last of her tears away, Jacen couldn't help but feel guilty about making her cry. "I know something's wrong. You know I love you and want to make you feel better about whatever it is."  
  
"I am sorry Jacen, I'm just happy to see you, but sad, because you have fallen in love with another. I shouldn't have thought that you would still love me after all this time."  
  
"Tenel Ka, what are you talking about? Who do you think I'm in love with?" Jacen questioned her, grabbing her arms and staring into her cool gray eyes.  
  
"Well, I saw you and Tahiri, and you looked so happy together. Was I wrong to assume you were a couple?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
Jacen laughed so hard that he thought he would explode. "No Tenel ka, Tahiri and I are not a couple." Drawing her closer, he placed his hand on her cheek. "The only person I love is you. I only thought you didn't love me."  
  
"Well, that is a silly presumption, friend Jacen," Tenel said as she smiled for him. "I thought surely you would know, after the burst of emotion I went through when I thought you died. Did you not feel them?"  
  
"I was sort of preoccupied with a lot of pain at the time Tenel ka. But you were what got me out of there, you were my reason to keep going," he divulged to her.  
  
"We have both been rather naïve, I suppose," she said.  
  
"Yes we have, and I intend to change that right now," Jacen told her, leaning ever closer to her. In one short breath his lips came down upon hers and he claimed her as his own.  
  
Thanking the Force that there were no holo-reporters around, Tenel ka leaned into the kiss, letting her shields down. Jacen felt all the emotions swirling through her, all the pain she had felt when she thought he was dead; the longing she had for him over the past five years; The jealousy she had felt for Tahiri; Her fear of his rejection; and the most prominent emotion, the love she had for him. The emotions made Jacen lightheaded. She had loved him for a long time and he hadn't even noticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina slid up to Zekk seductively. "How about a dance, stranger?" she asked him.  
  
Zekk looked down at her big brown eyes. Losing all thought again, he simply nodded his head. Taking his hand, Jaina led him out onto the dance floor and looped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. Breathing in deeply, she smelled the familiar scent of Zekk that she loved, a mix of soap, engine grease, and hair gel.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how do you know Zekk?" Rynna asked.  
  
"We went to the Jedi Academy together. After the whole Shadow Academy incident, where he threw me into a mud hole," Raynar admitted while laughing about the old incident  
  
"Zekk went to the Jedi academy?" She asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"  
  
"He doesn't tell me anything about his past. Just that he was born on Enneth, his parents died when he was eight, and that he jumped ships to Corsucant and grew up as a street urchin," she confessed.  
  
"Zekk's done a lot more than that. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Why did you think the Queen mother of Hapes invited him? She was at the Jedi academy with us," Raynar told her.  
  
"I can't believe he's been hiding all this from me." As she was twirled around she noticed Zekk and Jaina dancing. "Well, he finally got his act together at least," she noted.  
  
"With Jaina, he's been trying to get his act together forever. She loves him and he doesn't think he's good enough for her. Never did. You know, after the whole 'Darkest Knight' thing, he had passed out for a good two weeks, and she never left his side. We thought she was going to kill herself watching him. And then he got better and left her. She was devastated."  
  
"Wow, this has been going on forever. I wonder why he never told me," Rynna pondered. "So when are the two of them going to get together?" she asked.  
  
"Unless Jaina clubs him over the head and drags him to a marriage chapel, I doubt they will ever get together."  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
~*~  
  
"Zekk?" Jaina whispered.  
  
"What Jaya?"  
  
"I love you." She told him again.  
  
"Jaina, we've been over this. You don't love me, you're just heartbroken," he advised her again.  
  
"No, Zekk, I'm not heartbroken, I just know what I want," she enlightened him. "I need some fresh air, come outside with me?" she asked him in a soft voice just barely above a whisper. Taking his hand in hers, she didn't give him time enough to say no before she dragged him outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look its Aunt Tahiri!" A rather loud man's voice said from behind Tahiri, making her groan.  
  
Turning around to see Kell Tanier and the other wraiths approaching, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Had I known the Wraiths were invited, I wouldn't have come," she told them.  
  
They sat down at the table with her. "Awww we love you to Aunt Tahiri, tell us a story!"  
  
A loud growl was heard behind all of them, and Tahiri smiled. "Hey Lowie," she said without even turning around. Two strong hairy arms enveloped her in a hug from behind.  
  
"Lowie let me introduce you to the Wraiths." She started noticing that most of the Wraiths turned a color slightly whiter than pale.  
  
~*~  
  
Tenel took Jacen's hand as they walked back to the ball. "Even though I love you Jacen, dating you would be very hard. I am expected to find a consort and produce an heir. And I fear that Hapes would not approve of you, nor would you approve of being little more than my servant as Hapes would expect."  
  
"Tenel, don't worry about that. I'm the son of one of the most famous princess in the galaxy. I think I can find a way to make them approve of me. As far as what Hapes expects, they will be sorely disappointed."  
  
Tenel smiled. "So you would not mind being my consort?"  
  
"If it meant having you in my arms for the rest of ours lives, I would have no problem with it." He couldn't wait any longer, so he bent to one knee in front of her. "Tenel Ka Djo lets not wait any longer. Will you marry me?"  
  
The smile on Tenel Ka's face grew to the point where she didn't think it could fit her face anymore. "Friend Jacen, I thought you would never ask." She tackled him, both of them rolling on the ground in laughter.  
  
"But we can't tell anyone yet. I have to go on a mission to Coruscant, and I'd like to tell my family before the whole world finds out. Can you handle that T?" Jacen whispered in her ear.  
  
"For you, my Jacen, I can wait forever." 


	7. Chapter 7

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.  
  
Madame Futterbly-I'm glad there are more J/Z fans out there, I thought we were a dying breed. I'll try to update as much as possible  
  
smeagol's preciousss- if it happened in the books, I wouldn't have anything to write about. I like these pairings too, but just wait things get more complicated.  
  
ScifiCritic- well thank you for reading anyways. I'm glad you like it. .  
  
"Zekk why won't you let me love you?" Jaina asked him.  
  
"Because you don't love me! You never did! If you loved me so much, why did you even bother with the Imperial Pilot?" Zekk yelled at her.  
  
"He made me realize I love you," she told him, giving him her worst puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I don't believe that. I'm going back inside to find my date," Zekk told her, turning his back to her.  
  
"Over my dead body." Jaina grabbed his arm and twirled him around, and tackled him.  
  
"Jaina!" He rolled her off him and they both got to their feet. But Jaina was too fast for him; she got a solid left hook into his chin. Zekk staggered backwards, trying to not to hurt Jaina. But Jaina threw him on the ground again. Straddling him, she looked in his eyes. "You're lucky I couldn't hide my blaster in this dress," she told him. He looked up at her in shock. She placed both hands on either side of his head and tried to induce him into a sleeping trance.  
  
Zekk fought her every step of the way. "Jaina! This is ridiculous! What are you trying to do?" He yelled at her, trying to cause a commotion, hoping that someone in the party would come to his aid.  
  
"Why make this harder on yourself?" She asked him. She gathered as much of the Force to her as she could, to try and put him under.  
  
Zekk yawned; it was hard to fight Jaina, she had a lot of power. He gripped her arms tightly trying to pry them from his body. In any other circumstance, Zekk would love Jaina sitting on top of him, especially in that dress. "Jaina, stop it! Let it go!" he snapped at her.  
  
Initiative struck Jaina, and she leaned down and forced her lips on his hard. Biting into his bottom lip softly, Jaina took the pleasure in feeling the conflicting emotion swirl in Zekk.  
  
Force, she's making this very, very hard for me, Zekk thought. Trying to fight Jaina's kiss was too much for him, and he gave into his temptation to have her. He moved his hands from her arms and slid them over her body and wrapped them around her waist. Pulling her body as close as possible to his, wanting to feel every part of her body touching his, Jaina opened her mouth slightly, giving Zekk the option to deepen the kiss. He complied, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, and licking her lips. Jaina sighed into his kiss, taking a moment to run her hands threw his black hair remembering how soft it felt. Putting her hands back on the sides of his head, she knew she had weakened him enough, and he quickly snapped into a sleeping trance.  
  
Standing up off him, she sighed. "Men! Why do they always have to make things so much harder than they have to be," She said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka slipped back into the palace unnoticed.  
  
"Jacen, will you accompany me to my room? There is something I must get up there."  
  
"Of course." She slipped her arm around his.  
  
~*~  
  
"Raynar, I need to get off my feet for a second. Plus my date has been gone a rather long time," Rynna whispered into his ear.  
  
"Of course, although I wonder where Zekk could have gone. Its not like him to wander off."  
  
Sitting down at the nearest available table, Rynna scanned the room for Zekk or Jaina. "I don't see them anywhere."  
  
Looking around, Raynar was inclined to agree. "Maybe the slipped off outside, they probably need fresh air."  
  
"I suppose," Rynna said as she sipped on her drink. "So tell me everything about your entrapment with the Vong. You must have been scared out of your life," she changed the subject. "Start from the beginning."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you heard about the Myrkr mission from Zekk, which is where Anakin Solo was killed. Two Dark Jedi's, Lomi and Welk, captured me, and they held me prisoner, while my friend Lowbacca tried to get the ship to work. Lowie managed to escape; Welk fixed the ship and managed to blow us off planet. We didn't get too far though. We were just out of the planet's orbit when a Vong cruiser picked us up and transported us to Agmar, with some other slaves. I spent 3 gruesome years there as one of their slaves, harvesting lambent crystals. One day I was working in the fields and I came across Lomi; it seems they had killed Welk when he had started an uprising."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tenel Ka walked into her room, Jacen following closely behind her. She quickly moved to her dresser to find what she was looking for.  
  
"Jacen, my friend, why did you wait so long to contact me?" she asked, shuffling through her jewelry.  
  
"I was busy with the war," he mumbled to her.  
  
Tenel Ka whirled around from what she was doing and punched him hard.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed, his hands rushing up to his broken nose. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"That is not an acceptable answer; the war has been over for four months. Why did you not come see me?"  
  
"I was um." he stammered. "I didn't want to face you."  
  
Tenel Ka kicked his shin. "That is also not an acceptable answer."  
  
Jacen couldn't take much more of this beating. He drew a deep breath. "I thought you weren't in love with me, and I was afraid to face you and the possibility that you were married." He closed his eyes waiting for Tenel Ka to kill him.  
  
He was shocked when he opened his eyes and noticed that he was on the floor with her on top of him. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned on his chest. "Friend Jacen, that was silly of you," she began laughing at him.  
  
"Well it didn't seem silly at the time," he told her. "And I didn't realize that not telling you was going to get me hurt." Jacen wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over so that she was under him. He bent down and lightly placed his lips on hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So then, Lomi, Annya and I made a plan to escape. One night, as the Vong slept, we crept through the hallways of the Vong station, into where they kept the weapons. After searching for what felt like hours, I found my lightsaber. Lomi and Annya grabbed ampistaffs and we stormed the loading docks. Night shift only had two guards, which we quickly overtook. We hopped onto the first Peace Brigade ship and blasted out of there as fast as possible. We had 12 Vong ships follow us out, but eventually we made our way to Coruscant, only to land to find out that the Vong had taken the planet. 20 Vong warriors found us, but we managed to fight them off. Annya took a bad hit to her chest, and we managed to get her back on the ship, only for her to die minutes later. We floated around in the sky for hours debating on where to go; we tried to think of a place the Vong wouldn't have taken. Eventually, a New Republic ship came by, and we hailed them and they took us to Mon Calamari," Raynar finished.  
  
Rynna looked at him wide-eyed "You're very lucky to have gotten out alive. What happened to Lomi?" she asked.  
  
"He's at the Maw; Luke is working on rehabilitation for him. Luke thinks he could be a very powerful Jedi, if he can harness it the right way."  
  
Rynna nodded her head in agreement. "I haven't seen hide nor hair of Zekk for hours, I hope he didn't leave me stranded here," she said as a shorter blond lady walked over to the table.  
  
"Raynar, have you seen Jacen or Jaina?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry Tahiri, I haven't seen either of them in hours. We were just wondering what happened to Zekk." He motioned for her to sit down. "Rynna this is Tahiri Velia, Tahiri this is Rynna Sunni."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Tahiri stuck her hand out to the woman.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. I remember Zekk saying something about you once," Rynna replied.  
  
"So you're a friend of Zekk's" Tahiri asked.  
  
"Yes, I met him a few years ago, while we were running cargo to Bespin. Although I haven't a clue where he ran off to."  
  
"Look, there's Jacen and Tenel Ka, so at least I didn't get abandoned here." Tahiri pointed out.  
  
"I think however I did." Rynna said, "It isn't like Zekk to run off and not tell me where he's going. I have no idea how I'm going to get back to Mon Cal." She sighed.  
  
"I'll run you over there, it's on my way back to the Maw anyways," Raynar told her.  
  
"Thank you Raynar," she told him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Raynar turned bright red. "It is my pleasure to escort a beautiful young lady home." 


	8. Chapter 8

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.  
  
************************************************************************ 12 standard hours later Zekk woke in his bunk. Not remembering much of the party last night, he wondered what happened. He remembered Jaina in that red dress and Rynna dancing with Raynar, and something happened after that, but what? Getting out of bed, he noticed he was still in the pants he wore last night and his undershirt. He went over to his dresser and he grabbed a towel and went into the refresher hoping that would wake him up. 20 standard minutes later, he stepped out of the fresher and wrapped his towel around his waist. Walking into his cabin, he was taken aback.  
  
"Jaina what are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't remember?" She eyed him suspiciously, raking her eyes over his very sculpted chest and arms. Zekk was one of those guys who looked very good right out of the shower. His wet black hair clung to his head, and Jaina wanted to go run her hands through it to dry it out. Looking down again, Jaina eyed his muscular legs, and noticed that the towel didn't cover much.  
  
Zekk noticed that Jaina was still in the dress from the night before. "Honestly, no. But I apologize for anything I did last night."  
  
Jaina got up from her seat on the bed, "You may not want to apologize until you remember, and this may help with that." She slid up to him, and lightly placed her lips on his.  
  
Suddenly a wave of emotion and thoughts came rushing back to him. The dance, Jaina and him fighting, the kiss, and then nothing. He grabbed his towel as he felt it slipping and tore his mouth away from Jaina's.  
  
"Where are we? What did you do? What have you gotten us into?" Zekk demanded.  
  
Jaina sighed and ran her hand down his chest. "I guess you remember now," she replied, taking her seat back on the bed. "As much as I love staring at you in that towel, you might want to get dressed before I continue." Jaina batted her eyelashes at an obviously furious Zekk.  
  
Zekk walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes, and then stepped back into the refresher. A couple of minutes later he stepped out fully dressed, in a pair of black pants and a gray tank top. "Now what did you do?" He demanded.  
  
" Nothing, really." Jaina smiled at him.  
  
"Jaina, where are we?" he nearly yelled at her.  
  
"We're on the Lightning Rod , en route to Yavin Four," she said sweetly.  
  
"No, we're not, I'm going up front and turning this ship around."  
  
"Won't be possible, I've locked the controls to only respond to my code."  
  
"Jaina! You've rigged my ship?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"Jaina! Do you have any idea how much trouble we're going to be in?! I have a job to do, there are going to be some really mad customers when I don't show up to pick up my cargo. What about Rynna? I just left her there! She's going to hate me!" Zekk ranted and raved at Jaina. "And don't forget about Jacen and you father, they're going to have my neck when they realize that the both of us are conveniently missing! Jaina, this is the most idiotic, hair-brained thing you've ever gotten us into. And we've gotten into a lot of hair brained things! What if something major happens and they need your squadron to go up. What are they going to do when they can't find you?"  
  
"Zekk, everything will be fine," Jaina told him in her most monotone voice. "I have it all under control, my squadron has the week off. If anything major happens, well, they'll just have to do without me. And if you're going to be like this the whole week we're here, it is going to be very unpleasant for us both."  
  
"I don't care if it's unpleasant, this is kidnapping Jaina!" He yelled at her. "I'm not here for the fun of it!"  
  
Jaina was started to get aggravated about this. "Well Zekk, if you had just heard me out the first time when I said I loved you, I wouldn't have to go to such drastic measures!" she yelled back at him.  
  
"If you would have just let it go, and that I didn't love you the first time I told you, we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
"I don't believe you don't love me. I sure as hell hope you don't love that blond Slut !" Jaina screamed.  
  
In one swift motion Zekk's hand came out and slapped Jaina right across her cheek. "Don't you ever speak about Rynna that way. She is not like that. If you were half the woman she was, I wouldn't have problems loving you."  
  
Jaina stared at him in awe. He had never hit her before. She didn't know what to think. But that didn't stop her mouth from going "Well, if you loved her so much, why did you push her off on Raynar the first chance you got?"  
  
"What does it matter, even if she doesn't love me, that still wouldn't give you a shot with me! You had your chance and blew it Jaina!"  
  
"Why did I ever think that you would ever change Zekk? You don't see a good thing when it smacks you in the face!"  
  
"Well, you're sure as hell not a good thing Jaina! All you are is a spoiled rotten little princess! And all this is, is you throwing a temper tantrum when you don't get your way!" With that Zekk stormed out of the flight cabin and back to his bedroom.  
  
Jaina looked at the empty spot where Zekk had just been standing. For the most part Zekk had been right. She was a spoiled rotten little princess, and she knew it. Turning back to the view screen, she broke down and cried. Sobbing for hours, she finally fell asleep on the control panel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm just finishing putting up this cargo," Tahiri yelled.  
  
"Thanks Tahiri," Jacen yelled back. He looked over the Solo's Pride; Jaina had lent him her ship for this mission. She said that her X-wing could take her anywhere she really wanted to go, anyways. Looking over the ship, Jacen felt a little sorry that Jaina couldn't come on this mission with him. They never really had enough time to see each other anymore. He had tried contacting her for the last several days, but she hadn't returned his messages. He was starting to wonder where his sister had scampered off to.  
  
"Solo's Pride," Raynar read off the side of the ship. "We're taking Jaina's ship?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told Jaina about this mission and she insisted I take it. She said she felt better knowing that the ship was in working order, and not one of those beat up old ships like the one dad flies," Jacen laughed.  
  
"Why'd she name it this?" Raynar inquired.  
  
"She didn't, Dad did. He said that the ship was Jaina's pride and joy, and Mom said that she was his. So Jaina decided to call it that."  
  
"Will you two stop yacking and help me pack!" Tahiri yelled from the cargo bay. "Leave all the hard work for the woman why don't you?"  
  
"We're coming," Jacen yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zekk lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling of his own ship. I can't believe Jaina did this! What in her right mind made her think that doing this would win me over? She's far too much like her father. What about Rynna, she just got left there! And what are Han and Jacen going to think when the realize that both she and I are conveniently missing?? I'm a dead man! He rolled over and crawled out of his bed. Creeping out of the room, he slowly made his way to the cabin. She was sitting quietly in the pilot's chair. His chair, it was his ship! Taking the back of the chair, he spun it around. Jaina quickly woke up from her nap in a jolt.  
  
"Hey! I was sleeping here!" she snapped quickly wiping the tearstains from her face.  
  
"Jaina, did you even plan this out? What are we supposed to eat on Yavin Four, are we going to sleep on the ship? Do you have any changes of clothing?"  
  
"There is food in the cargo bay that I picked up when I made a short stop on Mon Calamari while you were asleep. I have plenty of clothes, and its not like I can't wear yours."  
  
Kneeling down to be at her level, he took her hands into his, and bore into her brown eyes. "Jaina, why are you doing this?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Jaina got temporarily lost in his beautiful green eyes. "You kept telling me I don't love you, and I know what I feel, so I'm going to prove it to you," she admitted to him.  
  
Throwing her hands away, he stood back up. "You kidnapped me to prove that you love me? Jaina, you're delusional! This doesn't prove anything to me except that you're crazy."  
  
"See, this is what I mean! You refuse to hear me! So a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," she told him. Softening her expressions, she stood up and put her hand on his cheek. "Especially for the man she loves."  
  
Stepping away from her, he shook his head. "Jaina, what's it going to take to make you understand that you don't love me? And even if you did, I don't love you," he lied to her.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't mean that and I know it." She sat back down on the chair and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I'll make you a deal, Zekk. Give me seven days; seven days on Yavin Four, to make you fall in love with me. After those seven days, if you don't love me, then I'll let it go." She looked up at him with bright eyes.  
  
He leaned down and placed his hand on her cheek. "Jaina, in seven days, you'll just realize you don't love me." 


	9. Chapter 9

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.  
  
************************************************************************ Rynna just contacted me from Mon Calamari. Zekk didn't show up for work this morning and the manager is pissed," Raynar told Jacen.  
  
Jacen crinkled his nose. "You don't think Jaina and Zekk ran off together? Do you?"  
  
Raynar thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Last time I noticed, Zekk and Jaina were not getting along well."  
  
Jacen sighed, "I just hope Jaina didn't do anything drastic. She doesn't seem to think things through about Zekk, there's too much of our dad in her. I'm sure they'll show up somewhere." Jacen decided to change the subject. "So who is this Rynna girl?" he inquired.  
  
"Rynna is Zekk's date from the party. She's tall, blond and beautiful. She's got this body that is amazing and her personality is great."  
  
"She's Zekk's date from the party?" Jacen looked at Raynar. "And she's beautiful? I have the feeling Jaina didn't take that too well."  
  
"Well, it seemed to me that Rynna and Zekk were just friends, but you're right, who knows how Jaina took it."  
  
"Probably not too well," a female voice spoke up from the back. "Your mother just Holo-messaged me. It seems Jaina didn't show up for lunch today, she wasn't in her room, and no one has seen her for days, not even Kyp."  
  
Jacen held his head in his hands. "Okay, if Kyp hasn't even seen her, I know she's done something stupid."  
  
"Jaina is a big girl Jacen, she can take care of herself. We just have to trust that she's thinking," Tahiri comforted him.  
  
Jacen snorted. "With Jaina, that could be a problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud beeping went off as the two of them were standing there in silence. Both of them had said what they wanted to say, but no resolve had been made, and Jaina was more determined now than ever.  
  
The loud beeping woke Zekk from his thoughts. "Jaina, what in the name of the Force are you doing to my ship?" he yelled at her.  
  
"I'm not doing anything! There wasn't an asteroid field here last time I visited," she yelled back. Jinking the controls, she pulled a tight roll starboard to avoid an asteroid only to pull up quickly to avoid clipping another.  
  
Zekk sat down in the copilot's chair. "Jaina, let me fly this."  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Jaina, this is my ship!"  
  
"And I'm the better pilot."  
  
"Even if you are, I know my ship better, and I've flown dozens of asteroid fields."  
  
"I had the longest time at Lando's Folly, and if I give you the controls you'll just take us home."  
  
"Dammit Jaina! These are our lives here, let me help you for once!" He yelled. Why did it seem that he was always yelling at her?  
  
Jaina grit her teeth. "Fine, help me out Zekk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, no real problems so far," Jacen muttered under his breath.  
  
"One minor problem, oh Captain. There's no one here to greet us," Tahiri pointed out  
  
"You'd think that if they're meeting Galactic Alliance dignitaries, they would send someone to greet us," Raynar said smugly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Lightning Rod landed safely in the landing zone outside of the Jedi Temple. The asteroid field had been complicated to fly through, but once Jaina and Zekk had opened themselves to the Force and to each other, they managed to get the ship down without too many bumps and bruises. However, major repairs were going to have to be made before they could go home.  
  
Walking down the landing ramp, Jaina looked to where the Jedi Temple used to be. In its place were Damuteks, large ones. They must have kept growing after the shapers left the planet, Jaina thought.  
  
"Wow," she heard in a soft whisper behind her. Turning around, she saw Zekk gasping wide-mouthed, looking at the place where he had been taught, and had grown into a Jedi. The place where he had nearly killed her, the place that managed to keep calling him back. It felt like eons ago, Jaina thought. He's changed so much, from the boy that couldn't kill me, the one who loved me then, just as I know he loves me now, she reassured herself.  
  
"Its changed a lot since the last time I was here."  
  
"It's been a long time Zekk."  
  
"I wish I hadn't come back," he snapped at her.  
  
Jaina chose to ignore that comment. "We need to get camp set up before nightfall, which will probably be in four hours," she said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Camp? I thought we were sleeping on the ship," he questioned her.  
  
"We are, but we need to get a fire started. Otherwise, we're going to have all of Jacen's old pets on the ship with us." She giggled at the memory.  
  
"Well then, you'd better get to work."  
  
"You're not going to help me?" She looked in shock.  
  
"This is your mess Jaina, I'm just along for the ride." He winked at her and strolled back into the ship  
  
Fire grew in Jaina's body; she wanted to scream at him. But could she really blame him? She had technically kidnapped him. He was here under duress. He's just trying to make it hard on me, well I'm not going to crack, I love him, and we'll be on this planet until he loves me in return. With that, she clipped her lightsaber on her hip and went off to find firewood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grinning to himself, Zekk walked back into the ship, if anyone knew how to push Jaina's buttons it was him. Walking into the flight deck he sat down in the pilot's chair. He punched in the codes for a readout of what's broken, not really expecting it to work. Surprisingly the readout printed and scanning all the pages, Zekk let out a deep groan.  
  
"Jaina does more damage than good." The list was going to take at least three days to fix, and all his tools were back in his dock at Mon calamari.  
  
Looking up to the ceiling of the ship he groaned once again. "Why me? How do I keep getting into these messes?" He knew how he kept getting into them and it could be summed up in one word: Jaina. She managed to get him in and out of trouble all the time. But it's worth it, he thought, just to see her smile.  
  
Watching from the veiwport he had a though, she hadn't blocked him from printing read outs, maybe she had forgot to block him from the Holonet. Punching the codes in for it the screen came up to ask him whom he wished to contact.  
  
Zekk sat back for a minute, whom could he contact? Rynna would be running her shipments right now, she could be halfway around the galaxy, and she was probably mad at him for stranding her at the party. Jacen and Raynar would be on Yuuzhan T'ar; they couldn't just leave on a diplomatic mission. Tenel Ka was ruling Hapes, and he didn't want to bother her with his problems. He certainly couldn't call the Solo's, Han would shoot first ask questions later. That left the Skywalkers, they were awful busy running the Praxuem, and with Jade and Ben running around, they already had their hands full. But whom else could he call? Punching in the codes for the Maw, he sat back and a broad smile grew on his face. Jaina thought she was so smart locking him from the controls of the ship, so that he couldn't fly. But she had forgotten to lock him out of the other stuff; He chuckled at the thought. Just then a screen popped up asking for a pass code to call, the grin fell off his face.  
  
"Dammit Jaina!"  
  
Gathering firewood, a smile grew on Jaina's face. Thinks he can get over on me does he? 


	10. Chapter 10

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.  
  
Sorry for the wait to all of my readers, I went on vacation. But I'm back now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jaina limberly climbed down from the tree she had been perched upon. It's been such a long time since I have been able to look at that view. Picking up the firewood she had left under the tree she continued back to the ship. The wind blew her hair in swirls around her head, and she sighed. The Vong may have taken anakin, and it may have taken my childhood, and they may have taken Corsucant, but they couldn't take the beauty of this planet. Throwing the rest of the firewood into the stack she had started, she picked up a stick and poked at the fire she had started some hours ago. Climbing up into the cargo hold on the ship she drug the crates of food out. Picking through what she had brought she planned a meal for the night. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, she giggled to herself. Pulling out some pots and pans she had snuck away on the ship she began to prepare dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Access denied" the ship told him again. Zekk banged his fists on the dashboard, and let out a wild yell. He had been trying to crack Jaina's password for the last 2 hours. He had tried everything he could think of, sword of the Jedi, lightsaber, all of her family members names, her birth date, and everything else he could think of. He was running out of ideas of what Jaina could have made the password.  
  
"You having problems their babe?" A sultry voice asked from behind him  
  
Zekk twirled around in the chair "No problems at all, Jaina." He smiled at her  
  
"Good, Will you help me put the table and chairs out? I thought we could have a nice dinner outside." She smiled back at him  
  
"What can't do it on your own?" he asked her  
  
"I can, but I thought a big strong man like you would want to help a poor little weak thing like me." Jaina teased him  
  
Zekk laughed, Jaina may be tiny but little and weak was far from what she was. He followed her into the dining area and picked up the table. Making his way outside, his nose picked up on a wonderful smell.  
  
"Mmmmm, what are you coking Jaina?"  
  
"Nerf steaks, with Bakuran potatoes in a white cream sauce." She replied stirring the pot  
  
"I guess you didn't inherit your mothers aptitude for cooking." He laughed  
  
"No lucky for me I got my fathers cooking skills. Now go wash up for dinner, I shan't have your dirty hands on my food." She swatted the spoon at him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking into what Jacen thought was the head council building he looked around.  
  
"Jacen, I don't think anyone's here." Tahiri stated  
  
"What are you doing here?" A deep voice came from behind him, turning around quickly scanned the Vong's body looking for weapons.  
  
"We were sent here by the Galactic Alliance, I was told that the Yuuzhan Vong council was informed of this." Jacen stood tall; he was not about to be intimidated by anyone.  
  
"We'll you will be hard pressed to find the Council as it has been dispersed." The Vong laughed  
  
Shock was apparent on Raynar and Tahiri's face, but Jacen stood emotionless. " How did this come about?" he asked  
  
"You outsiders never know anything until it is to late. A rift has been growing for months between us, and it finally sparked a war."  
  
Jacen still stood emotionless still. "We'll as dignitaries from the Galactic alliance we will try to dissolve this matter. Please explain to us the rift is about." He asked the Vong  
  
"Come with me then" He motioned for them to follow him out "I shall take you to my home, where I may tell you comfortably without prying ears."  
  
Jacen looked to Tahiri and Raynar and shrugged, it was better than standing around waiting to get killed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zekk walked down the landing ramp from the ship, drying his hands on a towel. Looking towards Jaina, he sighed, She had never looked more beautiful than she did right now, Thinking about the dress she had worn just two nights ago, he shook his head. No she still looked more beautiful now. She had on a white button up shirt and black pants, she wasn't wearing shoes, I suppose Tahiri got to her about that. The sun was setting on Yavin and it left a soft orange glow around Jaina. Her hair fell softly around her shoulder, and Zekk knew that her dad had been right. Leia must have been one of the Angels of Iego, because only one of them could make anything as beautiful as Jaina. She stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. She walked over to the table and set two dishes on the table. Turning around she waved to him. My life sucks he thought to himself.  
  
"Dinner almost ready?" he asked her  
  
"In just a moment, I just want to make sure everything is cooked all the way." She smiled at him  
  
Sitting down at the table, Zekk tried to stare at anything but Jaina. He watched the wind ruffle the trees and the bird fly around, but his stare always can back to Jaina.  
  
Sitting the pot down on the table, Jaina motioned for Zekk to help himself, she sighed, He was being nice enough know, but she knew that wouldn't last. She had to figure out a way to make him realize they were right for each other.  
  
Helping himself to a plate of food, he grinned at Jaina. How long am I going to be able to last around this girl? I mean she's beautiful and smart and amazing, who wouldn't love her? And I already do love her, how do I make her not love me? Taking a bite of his food, he was amazed at the taste, add a great cook to Jaina's resume.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jaina asked him in a quiet whisper while taking small bites of her dinner.  
  
"This is amazing Jaina, I didn't know you could cook like this." He told her  
  
"Mom had us all sent to culinary class when we were kids, she said we might have to cook for a state dinner once. I told her I'd just have 3PO do it. I'm glad she sent me now." She grinned back at him. Taking a sip of her juice, she sat back and watched Zekk eat. Last time he ate with me outside of a mess hall he managed to eat the bouquet. Giggling at the thought, she brought Zekk out of his eating. Staring up at her with his Green eyes, she momentarily got lost in them. They were such a dark shade of green, she thought.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" he inquired  
  
"The last time we had a meal together outside of a mess hall." She laughed again  
  
Zekk's face turned a bright shade of red, and he let out a small uncertain laugh. "I'm so glad I've learned since then." 


	11. Chapter 11

So I forgot the disclaimer: All characters and places, except for Rynna Sunni are the property of Lucas films. It's the flannelled god's sandbox; I'm just playing in it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sitting In what would be considered a living room, Jacen looked at the Vong man with curious eyes. He hadn't heard about a civil war, no one in the Galactic alliance had heard anything from Corsucant for months. Only when their dignitary hadn't shown up for Council meetings is when they had decided to investigate.  
  
"Sir, do you have a name we may call you?" Tahiri asked the Vong  
  
"You may call me Illiosh." He motioned for someone else to come in the room. "This is my wife, Pancha.  
  
"Where did you learn such good basic?" she inquired again.  
  
"There is hermit, who looks not much unlike yourselves, He saved my life once, and while he was treating me, he taught me basic."  
  
Jacen shuddered at the idea, there was another human on Yuuzhan T'ar he had heard of refuges living here after Coruscant fell, but he thought most of them had left when the Galactic alliance had sent ships to retrieve them after the war ended.  
  
"Most interesting indeed, Illiosh." Tahiri spoke to him  
  
"So why is there a civil war going on?" Jacen piped in  
  
Illiosh cleared his throat " When the war ended, the Shamed ones were given an option to stay here on Corsucant and live without the rules of the Yuuzhan Vong. Most of us were very agreeable to this. We had been oppressed by the rules and regulations of the higher ups. We were tired of being slaves, who worked the field and never went above the caste of the shamed ones. So we agreed, and the ones who did not left with the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong. We have set up our government to look like one a galactic alliance planet normally have, and many were pleased with this idea. Everyone had a fair share in the government everyone had rights. But some were not so happy with it, many thought that we were becoming too much like our neighbors, and that we were giving up the old ways and the old ideas of our life. They became increasingly angry and began to riot and cause problems. Many were still with us though; they wanted the new rights they were getting. So the disgruntled group was still rather small. But last month, many new things happened. First there was a bombing of a capital building, where many delegates were holding a meeting. Then our president was kidnapped, he was eventually released, but that does not hold for what they did. Then the vice president did something to ignite the fires farther. He claimed that the old ways of life and the old gods were false. That overlord Shimmira had deceived us all. He said that all of the old ways were to be thrown away and that no one should acknowledge them anymore, and that anyone he caught worshipping the old ways would be put to death. He said that he wanted a new way of life, where all the Yuuzhan Vong would be free without the restraints. This angered not only the group but angered many of the other Yuuzhan Vong, and they began to start a faction against him. Still others agree with his ways, and stay loyal to him, and that is why we have a civil war." Illiosh sighed.  
  
Jacen pondered for a moment, soaking up everything that Illiosh had just told him. A deep struggle this was, but why would the presidents do something they new would spark riots?  
  
"Which side are you on Illiosh?" Tahiri questioned  
  
"I am on no side, the President was not right to say that we cannot practice the old ways of life. But the faction was not right to kill people over a government system. So Pancha and I stay out here away from the fighting, although in time it will reach out here and we will have to choose sides or live with the consequences."  
  
Raynar leaned over to whisper in Jacen's ear "We have to do something about this, I'm sure an agreement can be found. " Jacen nodded solemnly  
  
"Where does the president stay? I would like to speak with him." Jacen inquired  
  
"He is leading the war effort, he is camped about 15 miles north of here. I can't take you, the president is not happy with people who do not follow him, in fear of my life I must stay here."  
  
"Thank you Illiosh, we shall head out tonight."  
  
"No please, stay the night with us. It is very dangerous out there at night; you would be safer to leave in the morning." Pancha pleaded with Jacen. " I would really love to hear the stories of the far away galaxy we are now living in.'  
  
Tahiri smiled "I would love to stay and tell them."  
  
Jacen agreed, "We shall stay tonight, and leave in the morning, thank you for your hospitality."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina set the last plate aside, washing her hands off in the lake; she grabbed the towel off her hip and began to dry the dishes. Dinner had been peaceful enough, small take had been made mostly, but no fight had broken out between them. Jaina sighed to herself, what was she going to do? I really hadn't thought this plan through, how in the world am I going to make him love me? He hates me right now, and he has every right to. I have been acting like a spoiled princess. Looking back over in the direction of the camp, she wondered what Zekk was doing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Walking around the lightning rod, Zekk surveyed the damage to his ship. It looked a lot better than he had expected it too. How am I going to fix this mess? I have no tool, no grease, no nothing. Jaina, I swear you make everything harder than it really is. Well nothing is going to get done tonight. Looking up at the sky, the sun had already set and it was become darker by every second. Jaina better get back here soon, Its not safe to be out here at night, with no help anywhere near by. Walking back into the ship, he grabbed his lightsaber and went to go get Jaina.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Setting the last dry plate in the basket, Jaina wiped her hands on the towel. I wish I knew what I was doing, she thought to herself. A hand gripped her shoulder and in an instant she turned around and the intruder was on the ground. She stifled a laugh when she saw who it was. "I'm sorry Zekk, you frightened me."  
  
"I didn't know you could frighten a Jedi." He told her as she helped him off the ground. "We'll that's going to hurt tomorrow."  
  
"Did you need something Zekk?" She asked him slyly  
  
"No, I was just coming to get you, its getting dark and I didn't want you out here by yourself."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you Zekk." She smiled to herself, he did care he just didn't want to admit it. "I was just finishing up the dishes, but don't worry I think I can take care of myself."  
  
"Suit yourself Jaina." A mischievous twinkle appeared in Zekk's eyes. "Race you to the ship?" and with that Zekk was gone in a flash.  
  
"Zekk, that's unfair, I have to lug all these dishes." She called out behind him, struggling to try to catch up with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We've been walking for hours," Raynar complained. "Can't we stop and take a break?"  
  
"I'm sorry", Jacen sighed, "I just wanted to get to the president today so that we can get this thing over with and go home."  
  
"We all have more important things we would rather be doing, but it is our mission to do this, and so this is what we should be focusing on." Tahiri told them  
  
"When did you get all wise on us?" Raynar joked.  
  
"When you hang around 5 year olds all day, you learn to be wise." Tahiri joked.  
  
"Well were defiantly not going to get to the presidents camp tonight." Jacen looked around it was getting darker by the second. "I forgot that night comes a lot earlier on Yuuzhan T'ar, than it does on other planets. We might as well find a nice place to camp out."  
  
"Why don't we just sleep there." Tahiri pointed to a nice opening in the trees nearby. "Its by the road that way if anyone comes along we can ask them for help, and were not too deep in the woods so animals can't attack us."  
  
"Good idea." Walking the four feet over to the clearing Jacen dropped his stuff off. "I'm so glad that Illiosh gave us this camping equipment, otherwise we would really be stuck."  
  
"He was such a nice Yuuzhan Vong, I wonder why all of them couldn't be that way." Tahiri asked aloud.  
  
"Because then they would have never started a war and we would have never met them." Raynar joked.  
  
Tahiri sighed; tears welled up in her eyes. It had been years since Anakin had died but still she wished the Vong really had never come. Blinking back the tears. She yawned. "I think its time for us to get some sleep, I have the feeling its going to be a long day tomorrow." 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delay folks. I got wrapped up with college and forgot about this. Reviews would be kind though, : D ************************************************************************  
  
Jaina woke to the sound of birds squawking outside her window. Momentarily forgetting where she was, she sat up rubbing her eyes. The last two days events came rushing back to her, and she grinned. Its going to be another perfect day, another chance to make Zekk realize he loves me. Standing up she through on her robe and walked out. Entering the kitchen she walked over to the counters and grabbed a glass and poured herself some blue milk. Turning around, she ran smack into Zekk, dumping all of her milk on him. She stifled a laugh. Splatters of Blue milk were running down his very sculpted chest. Since when did Zekk not where a shirt? She asked herself. Standing centimeters away from him, he looked down at her.  
  
"Is this the way you greet everyone first thing in the morning Jaina?" He asked her  
  
Jaina blushed furiously; trying to think of something to say but for some reason her brain wasn't working at this moment. Turning away from Zekk's green stare, she got a towel.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," The words came out of Jaina's mouth in a blur. Using the towel she tried to clean the milk of Zekk's chest. Good force, I'm making a complete idiot out of myself. Its not like Zekk hasn't seen you be an idiot before her brain countered her. Smiling to herself, at least I'm getting to touch Zekk's chest. Not necessarily a bad way to start the morning.  
  
Taking the towel from Jaina's hands. "I think I can take care of it Jaina." He smiled at her She's so not a morning person, but she's beautiful anyways. Raking his eye's over Jaina's body, he took it all in. Jaina's robe didn't cover much and neither did her pajama's. Zekk's mouth suddenly felt very dry. Why did he have to be trapped on a planet with her? My self- control is only so good, he yelled at himself. Looking back at Jaina when he had finished drying himself. She was still standing centimeters away from him, looking like she was a statue. He laughed for a second and then picked Jaina up and put her aside. Taking the glass from Jaina's frozen hand he went to the cabinet and got another glass out.  
  
"I guess your going to need more milk huh?" He asked her  
  
Jaina nodded, and suddenly awoke from the trance she had been in "Yes, that would be nice thank you." She slid into the booth in the corner of the kitchen.  
  
Setting down a glass of blue milk in front of her, Zekk proceeded to slide into the other side of the booth. "I trust you slept well?" he asked her  
  
"Very well thank you." Forcing her eyes to stop looking down at the table, she looked up to notice a tuft of Zekk's hair standing straight up. Giggling to herself all she really wanted to do was go run her hands through it.  
  
"What are you giggling about?" he asked inquisitively  
  
"Oh nothing, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Not really, those darned birds have been squawking all night outside my window." He admitted to her  
  
"You could have come slept with me, I didn't hear a thing till this morning." She told him seductively  
  
Zekk's face turned a shade of bright red, under different circumstances he would have jumped at the chance to sleep with Jaina, even if just meant lying next her body all night. Those slender legs wrapped around him, and Jaina's body pressed up against him what little else was a pair of very short shorts and tank top. Zekk tried to shake the image from his mind, but all he could think of was Jaina in his arms.  
  
"You okay their Zekk?" she asked him  
  
Zekk tried to regain consciousness; wiping the drool off of his mouth he managed to mumble words out. "Yeah I'm.... um okay.  
  
Jaina laughed at the site of him, she hadn't realized she provoked this kind of action in a man's head. Gulping down the last of her milk, she stood up and stretched, walking over to Zekk she patted down the funny patch of hair, leaned over gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen to leave him with his thoughts.  
  
Zekk banged his head on the table. Why do I let this girl have this affect on me? Rynna doesn't have this affect and she's your best friend. That is because she's your best friend, his brain argued with him. If she were Jaina she'd have this affect too. Zekk shook his head again. Must stop thinking about Jaina, must stop thinking about how beautiful she is, must stop thinking about how much you love her. Must stop thinking in general. Finishing off his milk, he sat the cup in the sink.  
  
"This is going to be the longest six days of my life."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tahiri rolled over for what felt like the twentieth time that night. Rubbing her eyes, she struggled to fall asleep; she just couldn't get over the nagging feeling that someone or something was watching them. The wind rustles through the tree to the right of her, sitting up; she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Grabbing a branch she poked at the fire. The woods were eerily quiet, no bugs or night animals making any sounds. Turning her head, she watched Jacen and Raynar sleep soundly. Men they have it so easy, head hits to ground and they're out, She thought to herself. Then she heard a distinctive sound of a branch snapping. Spinning her head to look towards the sound. She saw slight movement, but she couldn't tell if it was human, Vong or something else. She spoke softly towards the movement  
  
"Hello?" Nothing answered her "Is anyone out there?" again no sound  
  
Tahiri stood up, if it wasn't going to answer her then she was going to investigate, clipping her lightsaber to her pants. She headed towards the darkness. "Come out here, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke to it, taking two steps closer; she panicked as the bipedal figure took off into the night. Curiosity over took Tahiri, it had looked like Human, maybe it was the hermit Illiosh had spoken of. She followed the Figure into the darkness of the woods. Creeping through the trees, she managed to keep up with the figure but not get close enough to see who or what it was. Turning around a bend, she lost sight of the figure, she kept charging ahead. He couldn't have gone too far she thought. Coming to a clearing in the woods, she sighed.  
  
"Where could he have possible gone?" She asked to no one. Sitting down to rest her feet she tried to catch her breath. Hearing a low growl from behind her, she spun around.  
  
"I never should have left camp." She muttered to herself as about 15 things approached. They were the size of a Rancor covered in blue fur and had huge teeth, and they looked hungry. Tahiri gripped her lightsaber, igniting it in hopes that the Beasts would run off. Unfortunately it didn't work that way. The creatures inched closer, surrounding her. The lead one lunged at her; he didn't like the lightsaber singeing his nose. Growling loudly he regrouped with the others. They began their attack on their prey. Tahiri knocked the first one to the ground, cutting it in half, in a split second she turned slicing the ear of another attacking one. Tahiri thrashed at the group with her lightsaber. One plowed into her from behind knocking her down, and she crashed on to a sharp rock. Tahiri instantly felt the gash on her head, but she scrambled to get back on her feet. Her vision was blurry and she could feel the blood gushing from her head. Swinging her lightsaber she tried to keep the pack away. She couldn't keep this up for long. "Jacen!" she screamed hoping that he could hear her. Slashing at another one, the ground started swirling out from under her. Oh this is not good, as the world came spinning around her, Blackness enveloped Tahiri. Blinking furiously to stay awake, she threw her lightsaber at the largest in the pack hoping to hurt it. Just before the darkness over to her, she saw a large shadow jump in front of her, protecting her from the creatures, it ignited a lightsaber, and then the world became black for Tahiri.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something gently prodded Jacen in the shoulder, rolling over he pushed the inconvenience away from him. Again it tapped him, rolling over he opened his eyes to this nuisance. Staring straight into the eyes of an Amphistaff, Jacen sat up with a jerk. Looking around 20 Vong warriors stood around them, amphistaff's primed to fight.  
  
"Raynar." He shook his friend  
  
"Jacen I'm trying to sleep here." The sleeping boy mumbled  
  
"Raynar you might want to get up." He told him  
  
Raynar sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's so imp...... oh!" Raynar gasped as he saw the warriors.  
  
Jacen stood up quickly; extending his arm to what he though was the head Vong. 'I am Ambassador Jacen Solo from the Galactic Alliance, we are on a diplomatic mission to meet with the Head of the parties involved in the Civil war and discuss treaty issues. This is Raynar Thul, he is my council, and..." Jacen looked around, where was Tahiri? Leaning over to Raynar he whispered, "Have you seen Tahiri?" Raynar shook his head.  
  
"Would you happen to know the way to the Leaders camps?" Jacen finished  
  
The Vong looked at him, shouting some words to the Other Vong. The Vong dropped their staffs, but did not look less menacing  
  
"You Infidels should not have come here, you are not welcome on Yuuzhan Tar." The Vong spoke, waving his hand. The other Vong grabbed Jacen and Raynar.  
  
Raynar went to reach for his lightsaber, but Jacen shook his head. "There are simply to many of them, and I don't want to ruin diplomatic negotiations." He whispered to the blond Jedi  
  
The Vong proceeded to tie their arms behind their backs. One Vong nudged them along with his amphistaff.  
  
Jacen spoke up to the head Vong. "Where are you taking us?"  
  
"To our leader." He replied smugly, and continued his way down the path.  
  
"Maybe he can give us some answers." Raynar said optimistically. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay folks. I got wrapped up with college and forgot about this. Reviews would be kind though, : D ************************************************************************  
  
Jaina climbed down from the top of the Lightning rod. Wiping the grease off of her pants, she sighed heavily. There was no way they were going to be able to fix the lightning rod with out some tools. Thinking to herself, she pondered ways to get tools. Maybe we can make some she giggled at herself, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Jaina?" She heard Zekk yell from the doorframe.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at him "I'm sorry I was lost in thought." She told him  
  
Zekk raised his eyebrow "You thinking?" He mocked "I don't know how were going to fix the ship." he admitted to her  
  
"Oh I have an idea." She smiled at him  
  
"And what's that?" he asked her slyly  
  
"Come and find out." She started running off into the woods.  
  
"Jaina wait up!" he yelled at her taking off running as fast as he could Jaina ran faster and harder, making sure not to lose Zekk but far enough to stay out of his reach. Jaina missed playing these games with Zekk. She has let too much of her childhood pass her by worrying about her future. Now she was in her future and all she wanted was to be a kid again. She turned a bend and stopped short, finally arriving at her destination. Turning around she waited for Zekk to catch up to her.  
  
Zekk turned the last bend of where he saw Jaina go and ran smack into her, knocking them both to the ground. Losing her balance, and feeling herself falling, Jaina wrapped her arms around Zekk's neck hoping to steady herself, but ultimately bringing both of them down. Instinctively, he reached around Jaina to protect her head from knocking into the ground, and making sure to cradle her back to soften the blow to the ground.  
  
With a soft Oomph, they hit the ground. For a moment Zekk relaxed laying his head on Jaina's shoulder, releasing the tension from his shoulders he pulled away from Jaina to make sure she was okay. Zekk propped himself up on one of his elbows, as the other one was still wrapped around Jaina's tiny frame, he checked her over.  
  
Jaina blinked her brown eyes open. "Am I dead?' she asked him, her arms still holding tightly around his neck.  
  
Zekk looked her face over; she had a minor scratch on her forehead but otherwise her face looked beautiful. "Nope, your still alive. A little banged up but no worse for the wear. "He told her  
  
Jaina pulled her hand down from around Zekk's neck, laying her fingers on his cheek, and stroking it softly.  
  
"So where were you in such a hurry to go?" he asked her  
  
"Look." She told him  
  
Looking up from his place on the ground he looked at the old hut and wreckage. "Qorl's hut?" he asked rolling off Jaina and getting up  
  
Taking Zekk's hands, Jaina pulled herself up off the ground. "Yeah, I thought we might find some tools here and spare parts to fix the Rod.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sharp crack to Jacen's neck sent him pummeling the ground, Raynar soon followed suit.  
  
"This is not the best way to treat Galactic alliance dignitaries." Jacen looked up at the President of Yuuzhan T'ar  
  
"I have no care who you or where you come from. You are trespassers on my planet." The Vong spit on them "You will state what you are doing here, and what you want, and maybe we shall let you live."  
  
Jacen struggled to his feet only to be knocked back down on the ground "We are dignitaries form the Galactic alliance, we were sent here after your ambassador failed to show up for meetings. The alliance was worried about another war. It seems that was inevitable anyways. I stand before you know asking if you would like help in negotiating peace with the other warring faction.  
  
The president laughed deeply, his associates began to laugh with him. "We need no help from you Infidels. We will win this war, and then we will never have to deal with those who cling to the old ways. Those ways are dead, they bring shame on the Yuuzhan Vong by clinging to them."  
  
"Don't they have the right to their own opinion?" Raynar questioned  
  
"No, I will tell them what to believe, I will tell them who is our god know. They are too dim to know what is right." He said defiantly. He turned to the Vong behind him and spoke quickly to them.  
  
Four Vong quickly grabbed Jacen and Raynar dragging them to their feet. The president looked them over and hastily implemented his clawed hand across Jacen's face. Feeling his Jaw snap, Jacen struggled to fight back. The two Vong restraining him laughed gleefully at him. The president again spoke to the Vong restrainers and Jacen and Raynar was drug away.  
  
"They are infidels master president, they do not know the way of the true gods; they will not be problems." The sniveling vice president assured his master  
  
"They are not as stupid as we wish they were. They can cause major problems if we do not take care of them." He told his second.  
  
"What shall we do with them?"  
  
"Keep them in cells for right now, separately. They are Jedi, they are stronger together, which means they are weaker apart."  
  
"Would you like me to find some Yslamari?" he asked his master  
  
"Very good idea, my child, yes find some and keep them in the cells. These two Jedi might be very useful in the future." The president thought out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hand me the hydro-spanner please?" Jaina asked from her section under the lightning rod. It seemed Qorl had left most of his tools behind when he evacuated Yavin 4. Except for a few parts and some engine fluid they had almost everything they needed to fix the Rod, now all they needed was the time.  
  
Crawling out from where he was, Zekk walked over and crawled under where Jaina was to hand her the hydro-spanner. "How are you doing?" he asked her watching her reconnect some tubes. Taking the Hydro-spanner from his grease covered hands; she went about tightening the tubes in place. Zekk watched her adoringly. How she connected each tube perfectly, how she tightened them one at a time to make sure they were secure, how she twirled the hydro- spanner in her hands. Jaina's hands, even covered in engine goop were beautiful, her long fingers and smooth skin.  
  
"This just about done." Jaina voice broke him out of his revere. "But it's going to have to sit overnight, with no engine gel I'm not sure how the tubes are going to hold. Brushing back a piece of hair she also managed to get goop on her forehead. Zekk let out a little laugh.  
  
Waving the hydro-spanner in at his face Jaina asked, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Zekk flashed her a smile. "Oh nothing."  
  
"Yeah sure." She said wiping her hands across Zekk's face covering then in green engine goop.  
  
"Oh that's how you want to play it." Zekk picked up some dirt and rubbed it on Jaina's face. Jaina's eyes widened. Before she even knew it she had thrown herself on top of him and was rubbing dirt through his hair. Not to be outdone, Zekk wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her.  
  
Laughing Jaina managed to get out "Zekk... stop it...this isn't fair." Pulling herself upwards to get out of Zekk's grasp she hit her head on the underside of the ship.  
  
"OWW" she exclaimed quickly  
  
Crawling out from under the ship she held her hand to the back of her head.  
  
Following her out Zekk called out to her. "Jaina let me see it." Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm. Prying her hand away from her head he inspected the damage. "Well, it not bleeding; it just going to be a little black and blue for a while. Don't worry your hair should cover it." He teased her.  
  
"Yeah but it still hurts." She batted her eyelashes at him  
  
Softly kissing the lump on her head. "There all better" he told her. Scanning her over he laughed again. "I think were both going to need showers."  
  
Smiling at him "I have a better idea. How long has it been since you've had a swim in a real lake?" she asked  
  
"Too long." He smiled back at her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Swimming around Jaina found a nice rock to sit on. Plopping herself up on it she watched Zekk dive in and out of the water. Running his hands through his hair he shook the last of the dirt out of it and dunked it back in the water. Shaking his head the water droplets flew off of his hair, spraying Jaina.  
  
"Hey watch it!" she yelled at him  
  
Swimming over he propped his elbows up on the rock Jaina was sitting on. "I haven't felt this free in years."  
  
"Its nice, not to have all that pressure and things to do. Just to have fun again. I always have fun when I'm with you." She told him, smiling softly.  
  
Zekk sighed, "So what really happened with you and Jag?" he inquired  
  
Jaina smile faded. "I won't lie to you Zekk, I loved him. I loved him very much, but our worlds were just too different. He was called back to chiss space after the war, he asked me to come with him." Jaina shook her head; tears were welling up in her eyes. "But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I didn't want to leave everything I knew behind, my family, my friends, and my life. So I asked him to stay, and he couldn't, his duty to his people came first. So I told him it was over, that our worlds just couldn't combine." Jaina wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I'm okay, Jag actually holo-messaged me the other day, he's doing great, and I'm happy for him."  
  
Zekk climbed up onto the rock and wrapped Jaina up in his arms. "I'm so sorry Jaina." He rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Its okay Zekk, I'm over him." Jaina sighed into his warm embrace. "So what about you, who have you been dating while I've been preoccupied for the last 5 years?" she asked him  
  
"No one, I've been busy hauling cargo. Don't really have time to get out and date. I mean there is Rynna, but she's not my type." Zekk admitted  
  
"Oh" was all Jaina could get out, before Zekk threw her in the water. Diving in after her, the splashing match began.  
  
Watching quietly in the bushes, a man watched them. Master will be pleased, he thought, new recruits. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the delay folks. I got wrapped up with college and forgot about this. Reviews would be kind though, : D ************************************************************************  
  
Tahiri groggily opened her eyes. The place seemed to swirl around her. She tried to sit up only for a sharp pain in her head to force her to lie back down. "Hello" she yelled out "Hello is anyone out there?" she asked. How did I get here, she asked herself. Where am I? What happened to me? Propping herself up on her elbows, she tried to look around. Blinking furiously she tried to focus her eyes. What happened to me? I was with Jacen and Raynar, and then I was chasing that thing. Tahiri's eyes opened wide, then those creatures attacked me and then that man with a lightsaber saved me, I think. Was it my lightsaber he was using, or his own? Could there be a Jedi on Yuuzhan'tar? Tahiri laid back down, too many questions. Rolling over, Tahiri fell back to sleep.  
  
A loud banging woke Tahiri hours later. Turning over she saw the hermit who saved her. Opening her mouth she tried to squeak something out to him.  
  
"Why your awake?" he said turning around to face her; His large brown cloak covering his face. He quickly handed her a cup of water.  
  
Taking a few sips, Tahiri looked at the hermit, he seemed vaguely familiar. Reaching out with the force Tahiri tried to read him, only to find very powerful shields in place.  
  
"Ah no no no my little Jedi. All will be reveled in time." he told her laughingly  
  
"Thank you for the water."  
  
"Your welcome, you know you should never venture out alone on an unknown planet. There are creatures here that you have not encountered before." He berated her  
  
That voice, Tahiri thought, it's so familiar, where have I heard it before? "I am aware of that now. Master Skywalker always said I was a little impulsive." She admitted to him  
  
"Yes, Anakin said the same thing." The Hermit laughed  
  
Tahiri faced whitened, the hermit new about Anakin, how could he? Anakin? OH No Jacen! "How long have I been out?" she asked hurriedly  
  
"About a week now, those vorknats did a nasty job with you. Vicious creatures they attack in groups, your lucky I found you when I did."  
  
Tahiri scrambled to get to her feet, only then did she realize the searing pain in race up her leg. "OWWW" she cried out, falling back down.  
  
The hermit rushed over to her side, easing her back down to the ground. "Doll, you have a nasty cut to your head, and you broke your ankle. You're not going to be rushing off anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"But I have too", she argued, "I left the rest of my group and there going to be worried about me"  
  
"I didn't see anymore Jedi around." He told her  
  
Tahiri reached out with the force, she couldn't feel them. Panic washed over her face, where are they? What happened to them?  
  
The hermit saw the panic in the young Jedi's eyes. "What is it?" he asked  
  
"I can't feel them, I can't feel them at all." She sobbed  
  
"I'm sure they are fine, yslamari roam all over here. I'm sure there fine, doll." He told her assuredly  
  
"I need to know that for myself." She told him defiantly  
  
"Well your not going anywhere right now." He told her, handing her some soup. "Eat up, when you are better we will go find your companions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina moved her piece around the board, sipping her 6th glass of Corellian Ale in the last 2 hours. Giggling to herself, she watched as Zekk took another of her pieces off the Dejarik board.  
  
"Hey you can't do that!" she exclaimed in a half drunken stupor. Knocking Zekk's hand away from the board.  
  
Grabbing Jaina's hand he played with her fingers. "I can and I will." He told her  
  
Scooting around to the other side of the table, Jaina wrapped her tiny fists around Zekk's wrists. "There now you can't make any more moves Mister." She told him  
  
Twisting his wrists around, he broke free of Jaina's tiny hands, wrapping his hands around her wrists. "Now you can't make any more moves." He laughed at her the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. Struggling against his hold Jaina tried to beat her fists against Zekk's chest, but his overpowering grip held her firm.  
  
"Not fair not fair" she whimpered at him  
  
"Life's not fair sweetheart." He told her letting go of her wrists  
  
Jaina frowned "Yeah tell me about it." She gulped down the rest of her glass and poured herself another. "My life was so simple, I was a Jedi knight. I had my whole world ahead of me." She took a swig from her glass. "Then those stupid Vong had to come and mess everything up." Tears welled in Jaina's eyes. "Now Chewie is gone, and Anakin is gone, we don't have Corsucant. I hardly speak to Jacen, or Tenel ka anymore. I have an entire squadron to command." The tears threatened to fall down. "This is not the life I planned."  
  
Zekk reached over and pulled Jaina into his arms. "No one planned their lives Jaina. I certainly did not expect to be running cargo ships the rest of my life." He wiped the tear off her cheek. "I'm certain your mother never expected her planet to get blown up, or to marry a smuggler."  
  
Laughing at the thought, she snuggled closer to Zekk. "You know when I was a kid, all I wanted to be was a mechanic. All I wanted to do was work on ships the rest of my life; Funny how that worked out." She yawned, "What did you want to be when you were a kid?"  
  
"When I lived on Enneth I wanted to be Apaz diver. Apaz is this jewel only found on Enneth, but they can only be found in our oceans. So you had divers that's would go down to search for them. If you found one stone, you would be rich for life." Zekk sighed, "Guess that didn't work out for me either." Gulping down the last of his ale; He made his last move on the djark board. "Game over" he told her  
  
Spinning around to face him, Jaina looked at him in shock "How did I miss that?" she said giggling throwing her hands around  
  
"Well I think you're a little drunk Ja-ya." He told her, tapping her nose.  
  
"And your not zee-kie." She giggled at him  
  
Sliding out of the booth, Zekk watched Jaina fall back onto the cushions. Yawning, he scooped Jaina up in his arms "I think its time one Jedi princess goes to bed." Stretching her arms, she yawned and wrapped and wrapped her arms around Zekk's neck. "Okay, my Jedi knight in shining robes." She snuggled her face into Zekk's neck, breathing softly.  
  
Zekk carried her into the spare bedroom and laid her in bed. "Good night Jaina." Standing up, Jaina reached out for him grabbing the bottom of his shirt. Half asleep she mumbled, "Please.....stay..."  
  
Kneeling down, he brushed a single lock of hair out of Jaina's face. "What do you need Jaina?"  
  
"Tell....me...a" she yawned "a..story."  
  
Sitting down at the foot of her bed, Zekk yawned. "Okay, a story." He said, "Well there once was a urchin, who didn't have a family, and he was very sad. And he roamed all over the galaxy looking for someone to love him and a place to call home. And he found a place that he thought would be good, but the people didn't like him except for one silly princess. So he left and it broke the urchins heart to leave the princess but it was for the best. The princess forgot about him in time, but the urchin never forgot about how kind she was to him. And he finally found a place he belonged and got a job. Then miraculously the princess reappeared, but she was betrothed to another. So the urchin ran away, because he couldn't take the pain, and worked really hard and one day he became very rich. And he went out and found his princess, and rescued her from marrying the prince, and they sailed out into the sunset."  
  
Zekk looked down at the sleeping Jaina. Getting up quietly, he planted a soft kiss on the sleeping Jedi's forehead. "I love you Jaina." He whispered as he closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Staring at the wall of his cell, Jacen waited. They can't keep us in here forever, they have to do something with us soon enough, he thought. I wonder what happened to Tahiri, I hope she's alive. Jacen swung his head around as he heard the door open.  
  
"Human, you are to come with us. The president wishes to see you." The Vong guard told him, as two others came into the room and pointed Ampistaffs at him. Jacen stood up slowly, laughing to himself, and followed the guard out of the room.  
  
~*~*~ Raynar demanded once again to be let go. "Do you know who my parents are? Your going to be lucky if they even let you keep the planet after we tell the GFFA what you have done to their diplomats." He was silenced once again by a clawed hand.  
  
Jacen walked up to the Alderrain boy. "Still trying to negotiate our way out of here?" he asked. Raynar looked at him.  
  
"How's that working for ya?" Jacen asked sarcastically.  
  
"Silence" the President, commanded, "You infidels talk to much." He spit at them. "It seems that you are more helpful than we have thought." He tapped his clawed fingers on the chair. "It seems the GFFA would go through great lengths to get their diplomats back, all three of them. Seems we are missing one? Where is your third companion?" he demanded  
  
"We don't know." Jacen admitted to him  
  
The president tapped his clawed fingers once again. Nodding to a guard, an amphistaff whipped out and struck Raynar's back. Falling to his knees, Raynar howled out in pain through the force, but showed no outward signs of pain. Jacen winced in the force, sending soothing thoughts out to Raynar.  
  
"I think you do know."  
  
Jacen sighed deeply. "She died" he lied to them "we got attacked and they killed her. We thought it best to leave her body there."  
  
The president looked between the two Jedi and nodded again. The Guard raised his amphistaff to swing again, but Jacen was ready. The amphistaff swung its head around and stuck its tongue out at the guard. The guard shrieked in terror, dropping the amphistaff. Jacen held in his laughter, a small smile creeping on his face though.  
  
The president scowled. "We shall see if your story is true. If you are lying to us, I don't expect the GFFA will get you back alive. Take them away." He commanded.  
  
Jacen ran over to Raynar, and helped him up. "Don't worry my friend, she'll get us out of here" He whispered "But lets not overplay our hand just yet." He told him before the guards dragged them away from each other. 


	15. Chapter 15

Snapping out of her healing trance, Tahiri looked towards the hermit. "I think my ankle feels much better now." She told him

"Well let's see if you can walk on it. Walking over to the fair-haired Jedi he offered his hands to her. Taking his hands she pulled herself to her feet. Taking the first few steps Tahiri wavered, not entirely sure if her ankle would hold her. There was minor pain, but Tahiri felt good as new.

"Well, I feel strong enough to fight those vorknats again." She giggled

"I highly doubt you want a repeat performance of that." He told her "So I guess you are off to find your friends?" he asked her

"Yes, I have to find them. I can't feel them, something feels wrong in the force. I'm sure there in trouble, I'm just not sure what kind." She admitted

The hermit laughed "Always with that Solo finding his way into trouble and needing someone to save him."

Tahiri looked at him. She still couldn't put her thumb on where she knew this hooded man, but she knew she needed him. "Will you help me find them?" she pleaded, her eyes shinning.

"Why of course, my young one. The force did not bring you here for nothing." He advised her

"Are you saying that the force brought me here, to have those creatures attack me?"

"Well not exactly. The force brought you here, to bring me back from the dead." He enlightened her

Tahiri swirled around to look at the hermit's eyes; she knew them. She knew them from a different place. Reaching out with the force, she felt his presence and she knew.

Stunned she whispered "Ganner!" Rushing into his arms she hugged him "We thought you were dead."

"The force had other plans for me, my little Tahiri.

Jaina awoke to the smell of nerf sausage and eggs, rolling over she fell out of bed still in the wrinkly clothes from the night before. Making her way out of the bedroom she slid into the booth.

"Good morning sunshine." Zekk greeted her

"Muurnigs" she mumbled to him rubbing her eyes.

Zekk plopped a glass of Blue milk and aspirin in front of her. "Drink up, breakfast will be ready in a minute.

"Thank you," she squeaked out while popping the pills into her mouth. Zekk sat a plate of food in front of her and sat down to eat his own.

Scooping some food into her mouth, Jaina chewed slowly. "How much did I drink last night?"

"I'm pretty sure you out drank your father last night." He admitted to her

Jaina groaned, "last time I let you talk me into playing Dejarik."

"I didn't make you drink." He noted, suddenly a loud thud was heard from under the ship

"What was that?" Jaina asked, not really expecting an answer

"I don't know but we better find out." Zekk ran to his bunk and grabbed his lightsaber, Jaina shortly followed suit

Walking down the plank, Zekk looked out in all areas, stretching out with the Force he didn't see or feel anyone around. Jaina peered over his shoulder.

Zekk motioned to Jaina to stay up the plank, his feet reached the ground, and he turned to walk under the ship, when a bolt of light hit him and knocked him out. Jaina ran down the plank to Zekk's side, sliding on her knees she shielded him from the barrage of bolt flying towards them. Igniting her lightsaber, she deflected as many as she could; one was took quick for her and nicked her shoulder. Jaina screamed out in pain, trying to regain her purpose, she lifted her lightsaber up again, but the bolts kept coming. Reaching out with the force, she tried to find where they were shooting from, but she felt no one.

"Zekk," she yelled at him, nudging him with her hip she tried to wake him up. "Come on Zekk."

A shot got Jaina in wrist, screaming out in pain she dropped her lightsaber, and then she was out.

A man walked out from behind Jaina, "Round these two up, see if anymore are on the ship," He barked to the other men. He walked up to the two limp bodies, and plucked the lightsabers out of their hands. _Jedi_, he thought, _master will be most pleased_.

Jaina blinked her eyes open furiously, _Where am I,_ she thought to herself. The lighting in the room was vastly inadequate and she could barley make out her own hand in front of her face. Wobbly she picked herself up off the floor, her legs felt weak under her, and her shoulder throbbed in pain. Rubbing her forehead, she scantily made her way to what looked like a couch at the side of the room. Plopping down on the cushions, she used the force to concentrate on relieving the pain in her shoulder.

The door suddenly opened and two guards threw Zekk onto the cold hard floor. Jaina rushed over to him.

Lightly tapping his face Jaina tried to wake the raven haired Jedi. "Zekk, Zekk wake up, wake up Zekk" she whimpered shaking him, the emerald-eyed orphan stirred. "Zekk babe, come on."

"Jaina..." the young man moaned, "Jaina is that you."

Reaching under his arms, Jaina lifted him up slightly. "Yeah, its me, are you okay? Come on lets, gets you off this floor." Zekk staggered to his feet. The two inadequately made there way to the couch, falling down in a heavy oomph onto the cushions. Jaina stroked the soft ebony hair of the young man. "What happened? Where are we?" he nervously asked

"I'm not sure." She admitted "We were ambushed outside of the _Lightning rod_, I couldn't see who was attacking us, I couldn't find them in the force."

"Yuuzhan Vong?"

"I don't think so, they were using stun guns and blasters, that's not the way the Vong work."

Blinking his eyes, Zekk tried to focus on Jaina. "I'm having a hard time seeing you." He admitted.

Shakily taking his hand in hers, she brought it to her cheek "I'm right here, and I'm so sorry. I should have never have brought you here. I should have never had kidnapped you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't even know what's going on." Tears lightly fell from Jaina's eyes.

Zekk pulled Jaina into his arms, "Jaina its okay, its okay." Taking her face in his hands, he stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Listen there is no one I would rather be trapped by unknown hostile forces with." Jaina let out a small chuckle.

The doors swung open and six guards rushed in the cell. Pulling the two apart, they drug them out of the room, Jaina in full fury.

"Where are you taking us!" she commanded "I demand you tell us why your holding us!"

Pulling them into a large throne room, a booming voice sounded from the front "Silence", the voice commanded.

The guards released there hold on the two Jedi, and Jaina rushed over to Zekk's side, grasping her hand in his, they turned towards the voice.

A tall man, in a black robe strolled towards them. The only things visible in his surly demeanor were two evil blue eyes.

Zekk swallowed hard, something seemed wrong about this man, like he shouldn't exist.

Reaching out he grasped Jaina's face, his fingers digging into her cheeks. "Well well well, the Jedi Princess and the street rat. Shouldn't you two be out doing good for your precious Master Skywalker." The man spit at the name

Jaina looked at the man's eyes, something seemed familiar. "Who are you?" she squeaked out

"Oh I thought it would have been obvious, to two precocious Jedi." The man lifted his arms and pulled back his hood. Jaina gasped at the site

Awestruck Zekk tried to make a coherent thought "I... I... I thought you were dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Off to save our Comrades**

Tahiri stood at the campsite where she had left Jacen and Raynar. The embers of the fire still remained, but not much else was left of her companions. Looking up at Ganner hopefully she spoke "I wonder what happened to them? I don't think they would leave me"

Kneeling down, Gannar searched the ground for clues "There doesn't appear to have been a struggle here. It looks like the walked away. However, there are more than two sets of footprints here. It appears some Vong found them"

"Who would find them out here, this is the middle of nowhere." She looked around at the forest to her right and the plains to her left.

"The president has a safe complex not but 15 miles from here. A wandering force of his troops could have found them and taken them there."

"Well that is good. We were heading there anyways. Maybe all has been settled."

Ganner laughed "I wish it were that simple. I'm sure they met the president. I'm also sure that they are in a cell right now, and the president is planning their torturous death."

"Is he that evil? To kill dignitaries?"

"He is an opportunist. He took power of a dis-unified shamed caste. They had not been used to control over their own government, or making their own laws. He took power as he saw fit. He made the laws, and he killed anyone who disagreed with him. He will now use Jacen and Raynar to show his power to the Galactic alliance."

Tahiri stared wide-eyed at Ganner. "We'll were going to have to save them, huh?" she smirked

"First were going to have to find them." As they set off to find their comrades.

Tahiri crept up behind Ganner at the outpost he had found. Deeply secluded in the forest on a hill that could barely be seen twenty feet away, the president had picked a good spot to have his camp. The outpost could see for miles around, making it incredibly hard to sneak up on. Running from behind tree to another, Ganner and Tahiri made their way to atop the hill. Panting from lack of breath, Tahiri slumped by the large outer corner secluded by a small overhang. Ganner peered down at her. "I'm not used to climbing uphill anymore." She panted at him. Ganner simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know." She muttered

"Where do you think they're holding Jacen and Raynar?" she asked quietly

"If the president is as smart as I think, he has them in two separate cells. Can you feel the force around you?"

Tahiri nodded solemnly

"But you can't feel Jacen or Raynar either?"

Tahiri nodded once again. She blinked a little confusedly and then cocked her head. "Yslamari?"

This time it was Ganner who nodded. "Can you feel the void in the force?"

Tahiri shook her head "no"

"Then we're not near them, come on" he motioned for them to creep slowly outside the Tall building. "Lets hope the jail is on the ground floor and not on the 3rd floor" he said optimistically.

Raynar twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly. He was lost without the force to help him. He couldn't even get a hold of Jacen. _Damn Yslamari_, he thought _I can't even get out of here. Why do I always get stuck in these situations? _He moped about feeling sorry for himself. He stared at the yslamari sitting in the corner of his room.

His door swung open and Vong guards came rushing in again. _Does this ever end; _he thought to himself, _how many times can I be drug from my cell in one week_? He sighed and let them lead him out of his room to the Throne room once again.

For the third time in two weeks Jacen was in front of the president of Yuuzhan T'ar and no negotiations were taking place. _What would mom think_? He sighed to himself. Raynar was pulled in to stand behind him shortly after.

"Is this like déjà vu to you?" he whispered

"How many times can they bring us into this throne room?" Raynar answered

"As many times as they'd like it seems." Jacen replied. He scanned the room, three Vong were guarding the doorway, and another two were stationed by the president. All had amphistaffs and they were lightsaberless. _Well I always did like a challenge_ Jacen thought to himself.

Outside the complex:

Tahiri stopped short, allowing Ganner to rush right into the back of her, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"What was that about?" he asked, rubbing his bruised knee

"I feel them. They're alive, but they must have moved them from where they were." She said confidently. Climbing back up on her feet she motioned to ganner "this way" and she started creeping back around.

The president didn't even get up from his chair to tell them what was going on for a change. "I will give you one last chance to tell me where the third member of your party is" he hissed to them

Jacen locked his teeth "I told you, she died in the woods." He lied

"We have found no sign of her body. I think you are lying." Jacen tried to hide his shock from the president. _So maybe Tahiri is all right after all. Come on Tahiri we need you now,_ he thought

"I think this is all some trap to take Yuuzhan T'ar from its rightful rulers." The president continued. "It doesn't matter know, in a couple days we will have squashed the insignificant rebellion of shamed ones and we shall throw a massive party. You shall be our main attraction. The burning of the Jedi Witches!" he snarled at them "Does that scare you?" he asked assuredly

Jacen scanned the room once again; they had to get out of here.

"There going to kill them!" Tahiri shouted

"Shhhh, you don't want them to hear us, or we'll be burned alive too." Ganner whispered

"We have to get them out of there!"

Ganner scanned the room through the small window they had found. "We can't take them right now, look at the right back corner"

Peering in Tahiri saw what ganner meant, in the shadows of the room stood at least twenty Yuuzhan Vong guards armed to fight. "What do we do?"

"That's hardly his whole group, from the size of this compound he must have at least 400 shamed ones working for him. We're going to need reinforcements."

Tahiri nodded solemnly. "I think I know the way back to the ship, if the Vong haven't found it already"

"Good, we need to leave tonight."

Jacen looked at Raynar and nodded, even if they didn't have their lightsabers. They could easily take on six Vong in hand-to-hand combat. They had to get out of here and soon. The president motioned for the guards to take them back to their cells and Jacen and Raynar struck. Jacen's fist was quickly implanted into one of the guard's chins sending him in a howl of pain. Ducking under the on coming hit, Jacen stretched his leg out and knocked the guard of his feet. Raynar's first guard was already down, but the second one had hit the blond haired Jedi squarely in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Jacen rushed jumping on the guards back and knocking him to the floor. Standing up quickly, all the blood rushed out of Jacen's face. Twenty Vong with amphistaff were poised to attack them. _Where did these guys come from_, he thought to himself. Throwing his hands up, he looked back at the chuckling president.

"Thought it was that easy did you? Take them away," he shouted

Raynar and Jacen soberly let the guards lead them away. A shiny object caught Jacen's attention. Looking up to see what it was, Jacen saw the blond strands of a familiar girl's hair in the window. Reaching out, he felt Tahiri's reassuring presence. Were going to get help, she told him. Jacen smirked, and leaned over to tell Raynar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Brakiss returns**

"Brakiss..." Jaina hissed "I should have recognized your foul stench when I was brought in."

"I see your still as charming as ever, Ms. Solo." He turned his attention back to his Darkest knight "Ahh my little Zekk still chasing after the Jedi brat I see."

Gapped mouth Zekk stared at his former master. Commanding himself to speak, words finally came out "But how? I felt you die."

"I did die, my darkest knight, but death cannot stop the will of the darkside." He cackled "and now all is complete. You have returned to me to finish what you have begun"

Jaina shuddered; she had lost Zekk once to the darkside she wasn't going to let it happen again. "You can't have him! You can't keep us here!" she demanded sounding more assured than she actually was.

Brakiss didn't even acknowledge her. He continued looking into the wide green eyes of his former pupil. Zekk wavered at the site of his former master. He was a Jedi now, and he had put his dark past behind him. But there was something alluring about being at his former masters side again, Being needed, being in control. Zekk quickly banished the thoughts from his head. Zekk turned around pulling Jaina with him and hastily made his way out of the throne room. _We have to get out of here_ was his only thought.

**Wham**! The Doors slammed shut, loud enough to be heard Corsucant. "You will not be going anywhere, anytime soon." He sneered at them. Motioning to his guards, he spoke "Take the Jedi brat to cell 36B."

Zekk wrapped his arms around Jaina. "You're not taking her anywhere." He snapped at his former master.

Brakiss simply raised his eyebrow as the guards pulled Jaina out of his grasps.

Zekk struggled to hold onto Jaina's waits, as she clawed at the guards. Tearing them apart the drug Jaina out the door. "Let go of me!" she screamed at them "Zekk I'm sorry, for all of this. If you get out of here its I looovv" she screamed as the guards closed the door behind her.

Turning back to his former master, the blood boiled inside of him. Pushing it down within himself, he looked at his former master with contempt. "You'd better not hurt her." He snarled

"No harm will come of her, yet. But you'd best not test my patience." He motioned to the guards "Take him to Chamber 3."

Jaina slumped on the hard floor of her cell. Shaking slightly she pulled the small woolen blanket they had given her up around her. _Brakiss sure knows how to treat his prisoners_ she thought. Sighing softly, she wondered where Zekk was and if he was okay. He's stronger than this he reminded herself. _He won't fall back to the darkside again, not after what happened to me. I just have to have faith in him. He has always known what was best for him and for me, _she kept reminding herself.

The door swung open to her cell and she shot up in a split second. Looking Brakiss squarely in the eye, she refused to be intimidated by him. He closed the door behind him, and sized up the pint-sized brunette. "Jaina Solo, we meet again." He muttered to her "Under slightly more favorable circumstances for me."

"Do you honestly think you can keep us here Brakiss? Someone is going to notice were gone and come to find us." She lied through her teeth

"I have the feeling it won't matter. Zekk will soon be mine trusty hand again, and you will be nothing more than a fleeting memory to him." Brakiss wrapped his right hand around Jaina's neck and pounded her into the wall "I won't have any disruptions from you either. You will no longer be my problem."

Letting go of her neck, Jaina slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor once more. Jaina eyes hardened and she looked up at the wannabe sith lord. "I don't think it will be that easy Brakiss." She spit his name out. "Zekk's older and wiser now, and I won't let you turn him again. Your just a scared wannabe sith lord afraid of a little girl otherwise why would you be in here?"

Brakiss's face toughened and he sized her up. The little brat was making him angry and he didn't have time for that.

Jaina smiled at him. She knew what she was doing. She manipulated his anger, she was playing on his fears of her, and she was winning "What are you afraid of Brakiss? That a little girl can beat you. That she is stronger on the force than you would ever be. Your dismissed I found all I needed to know." She could feel his anger growing and reaching its boiling point. She flickered her hand towards the door, motioning him to leave when he struck out at her.

Blue lightning shot from his hands and burned over Jaina's body. Quicker than she imagined her hand was up deflecting all the lighting he could throw at her. She raised her eyebrow at him "If you can summon it I can dispel it." She laughed at him

Brakiss's face blanched and he stopped cold. Staring at the girl for a second, he turned around quickly, his cape nearly hitting Jaina in the face with the motion, and stormed out of this room.

Jaina slumped back over; She had one the battle for the day. But the storm was still brewing and she would need a lot more than she had to outwit Brakiss. Dispelling lighting took a lot of power and energy, much more than she had. Pulling the blanket back up around her she lost herself to exhaustion.

Brakiss leaned upon the wall outside Jaina's cell. The Jedi princess was a lot stronger than he imagined. He would have a much harder time destroying her than he originally thought. But, he pondered to himself, _if she could dispel dark lighting had she dabbled in the darkside herself? Grinning evilly _I'm sure my darkest knight will tell me

Zekk paced around his room impatiently. What was Brakiss up to? _I can't believe he's alive,_ he thought to himself, _after all these years he wasn't dead after all. After all those nightmares, I have to face mine once again. _

The door to his room swung open. The door hadn't been locked, Zekk was free to walk around the complex but he couldn't find Jaina or his way out.

A black-gloved man waved Zekk to follow and he complied. Walking down a twisting corridor he was left at a large door. He turned the knob and walked in. Brakiss and a blackberry-eyed lady were sitting at a large table; Brakiss motioned for him to sit down. Zekk complied sliding into the oversized chair.

"Zekk, this is Amaryllis Vai." He motioned to the lady. Her purple eyes raked over him and Zekk shuddered under the stare. She was very beautiful with midnight hair and sharp cheekbones.

"It is good to have you back my son" Brakiss said warmly.

Zekk cringed at the sound of that. "What have you done to Jaina?" He tried to stay clam, _anger leads to the darkside_, he reminded himself.

"Nothing, why do you think I should?" Brakiss laughed dismissively

Zekk sat silently watching everything Brakiss did and said. A large feast was set down in front of them. Zekk eyed the food, _where did Brakiss possibly get this stuff on Yavin 4?_

"Please eat my darkest knight" Brakiss motioned to the food. Zekk picked up a few pieces of bread and nibbled on them. The less he complied with Brakiss's orders the better he would feel.

"So how did the war go for you?" Brakiss hissed out

Zekk searched for a polite answer "The war was hard." _What kind of trap was brakiss trying to pull him into?_

Brakiss lips snarled, "Yes, I guess it was. Those vongs did us such a favor killing off those Jedi. They even got rid of that Anakin Solo; I heard he was as strong as Luke. Wonderful species the Vong."

Zekk could feel the heat rise in him. Anakin was a great Jedi and the Vong had killed so many of his friends. Holding his anger inside at the comments. Zekk simply mumbled something indecipherable.

"How did Jaina take Anakin's death? I suppose not well, things like that could drive anyone over the edge." Brakiss hissed

Zekk felt like jumping across the table and strangling Brakiss right there "You leave her alone," He snapped at him "I won't let you take her back down that road."

Brakiss let out a vigorous snicker. _Bait and they will jump right into it,_ he thought. _I knew my darkest knight would tell me everything. _Tapping his fingers together lightly brakiss grinned_. So the Jedi princess does have a darkside_.


	18. chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Leaving Yuuzhan'tar**

Tahiri scrambled through the woods Ganner following closely behind. Tahiri made a sharp turn then looked at Ganner. "We have to stop here." She told him "I want to see if Illiosh and Pancha will come with us. The Galactic alliance has a right to know what's going on, and I think it would be easier for them to hear it from Yuuzhan Vongs." Ganner nodded his head solemnly.

Knocking on the front door of the hut, Tahiri waited. No answer. She knocked a little harder, still no answer. She looked at Ganner and shrugged "You want to try?" Ganner walked up and rapped his knuckles loudly on the front door. The door eerily swung open, and Tahiri gasped.

The house was a wreck; nothing was in the place it was in just two weeks prior. The chairs were torn to shreds as much as plant as wooden chairs could be. The table was overturned and there were papers and stuff everywhere. Tahiri stumbled through the house trying not to make the mess any bigger. "Illiosh" she called "Pancha"

Ganner waded through the mess and then put his hand over Tahiri's mouth. "Shhh" he whispered "They might not have come threw that long ago. We don't want to get captured, then we'll have the same fate as Raynar and Jacen." Tahiri nodded.

Tentatively making her way to the back of the house, Tahiri crept out the back door. Most of the vegetables that Pancha had been growing were still there and looking healthy. "Ganner" she whispered loudly

"What is it?" he caught up to her

Tahiri pointed at the vegetable garden. Ganner stooped down beside the plants, looking for any clue of what had happened to the two Yuuzhan Vongs. "There's no indication of anything happening here. No foot prints, no broken amphistaffs, no dead Yuuzhan Vong. Whoever took your friends did a good job of covering their trail."

"I hope they're all right. They're probably being held with Raynar and Jacen." Tahiri sighed, "It's going to be a lot harder to convince the Galactic alliance without them."

Motioning her to follow Ganner and Tahiri crept back outside "There is good chance that the Presidents men have found the ship. Lets hope we don't have to fight to hard for it. He winked at her pulling a shiny object out from under his cloak "I suppose you want this back huh?" handing her the object.

Tahiri looked down and quickly grasped it "Its always good to have your lightsaber. I thought I lost it when I got attacked"

Ganner smiled at her "Did you think I wouldn't save a Jedi and her weapon too?" he chuckled quietly.

Creeping slowly through the meadows of Yuuzhan'tar, they made their way to _Solo's Pride_. Stopping about 15 feet away, Ganner and Tahiri eyed the situation.

"There's about 12 of them" Ganner counted

"2 against 12, it hardly seems fair for them" Tahiri grinned

"You take the right side and I'll take the left" Ganner winked at her

Creeping through the bushes, Tahiri decided the best attack was to let them come to her. Standing up and walking towards the ship the Vong looked at her in surprise. Shouting something in Vong, that Tahiri could barely make out as "Stop you are our prisoner" before they charged towards her, amphistaff pointed.

Tahiri ignited her lightsaber stopping them all in their tracks, but momentarily, they drove forward. Tahiri pivoted on her heel and kicked the first Vong in the chest. He stumbled backwards. Thankfully all the Vong on Yuuzhan'tar were the shamed ones, who didn't fight or yield an amphistaff as well, but Tahiri felt bad killing them. The next Vong charged and Tahiri countered catching the amphistaff dead on. Twirling Tahiri swept the Vong off his feet as two more attacked. A mischievous grin enveloped Tahiri's face. Trying to concentrate as the Vong attacked. She swirled the air around her forming a small whirlwind. It tossed her golden locks away from her face and made Tahiri look slightly wicked. The Vong stepped back at the sight. The wind formed a tunnel around her. The Vong's eyes widened and they watched the tunnel walk away.

"Jeedai Magic" one screamed as he pointed toward the whirlwind that was Tahiri. The Vong could not take any more as Ganner took a note from Tahiri and created a tornado around himself, and began to flee into the distance. As soon as the Vong were out of site, the cyclones dissipated and Tahiri opened the ship and boarded while trying not to laugh.

Hitting a few keystrokes she started prepping the ship for take off. "Remember how to fly a ship?" she inquired

"I've been living on Yuuzhan'tar for five years, but I didn't lose all my talents" he winked at her "This ship is gorgeous, whose is it?"

"You have to ask?" Tahiri giggled. "Jaina's."

Ganner nodded as he settled into the copilot's chair. "So where are we headed captain?"

"I guess to Mon Calamari." She said skeptically


	19. chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Tahiri has a plan**

Tahiri was getting frustrated, she had been in front of the Galactic alliance for over two hours and they still seemed unwilling to help her. "But you sent Raynur and Jacen there, you can't abandon them now!"

"I am sorry Jedi Veila" the senator from Kuat started "But it is our policy not to negotiate with hostile planets especially considering they are in the mist of a civil war and we are not sure which side to negotiate with." This met with applause from the audience

Tahiri fumed "But they are going to kill them. Are you willing to let two Jedi Knights Die because you are unwilling to negotiate with the side that could lose the war?"

"They are Jedi Knights, they can get themselves out of their own messes" A senator in the back shouted

"There being held in on an inhospitable planet with Yuuzhan Vong watching them every second of the day. There are only two of them. They're going to burn them to death. I can't believe a body built on peace and protection of their citizen will do nothing to help them." She countered

"Miss Veila, this governing body cannot go sticking its nose in to every planets civil problems. The Yuuzhan Vong will have to work this out on their own. The last thing we want to do is make them angry so that they attack our planets again. I personally do not want another Ithor or serendipial." The older calamarian senator stated

"I think we should take a vote to close this matter" the senator from kuat announced "All in favor of sending help say I" silence echoed in the room.

"There you go miss Veila. Have a nice day."

Tahiri stormed out of the chambers Ganner met her outside. "How did it go?"

"They refuse to help us. They said that because the Vong are at war with each other. They couldn't decide which side to negotiate with to release Jacen and Raynur, so there staying out of it."

"Just like the government to send people in, but refuse to make decisions to help people out." Ganner sighed "Any ideas on what to do next?"

"Well I talked to Master Skywalker, but he doesn't have any free Jedi to send on a rescue mission. Most are still trying to clean up disputes on territory from after the war. I tried to get a hold of Jaina but no one has seen or heard from her in over two weeks."

"What about Jaina's number two man, maybe he knows where he is?" Ganner suggested

"I don't know who that is." She sighed, a grin spread across her face, "but I know someone who does."

A knock on the door woke Wedge Antilles up from his daily afternoon nap. Shuffling his papers so it looked like he had got some work done today he yelled to the door "Come in"

Blond haired Tahiri Veila walked in "Wedge, I need your help"

"What can I do you for?"

"Well long story short, the galactic alliance sent Jacen, Raynur Thul and Myself to yuuzhan'tar. We found out they were in the middle of a civil war went to try to negotiate the situation Raynur and Jacen got captured and now the Vong are going to roast them as part of a victory celebration and the GFFA will not help us get them out of there." Tahiri paused to breath

"So what can I do to help you?" Wedge asked suspiciously

"No one has seen or heard from Jaina in over two weeks. Since this is her brother I thought she would lend Twin suns to help us, but since no one has seen her. Can you authorize them? I mean its what Jaina would want" Tahiri tried to sound assured

"Hold on a moment, Let me call Jaina's Number two man and see if he's heard from her." Wedge grabbed his comlink typing in some numbers he waited for someone to answer

A groggy voice answered the line "Who is it? Don't you people know I need my beauty sleep?" a male voice answered half awake.

Tahiri stifled a giggle it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Ryker get your groggy ass up. It's the middle of the afternoon, you better be down here in ten minutes!" wedge snapped into the comlink

"Yes sir, wedge. Ryker out" the voice mumbled

"Ryker Tamblin is Jaina's second in command. He's a good pilot but he cocky as anything."

A tall auburn-haired blue-eyed man stumbled through the doorway. Shaking his wet hair so that water droplets hit Tahiri's face. Wearing loose black pants and pulling on a green shirt, he slicked his hair back and smiled. His pearly white teeth glimmered and for one moment Tahiri was awestruck by how handsome he was.

"Ryker, speak of the sith" Wedge chuckled "Ryker this is Tahiri Veila, Tahiri met Ryker Tamblin"

It only seemed then did the guy realize Tahiri was in the room. "Hello beautiful"

Taking her hand he kissed it. Tahiri raised an eyebrow at Wedge. _Who did this guy think he was? Lando Calrissian?_

Tahiri pulled her hand away "Listen I don't have time to fool around with you. Have you seen Jaina?"

Ryker didn't even wince "Not since Twin Suns went on leave. Why?"

Tahiri briefed him up on the story. "I need Twin Suns help. I can't rescue Jacen and Raynur on my own."

"Don't worry gorgeous. I'm in charge of Twin Suns until Jaina gets back. I'll have the team ready to fly in two hours" he winked at her

Tahiri's face flushed, although she didn't know if it was from anger or from this guys constant flirting. "Good meet me in the hanger in two hours. I have to see if I can find Jaina first. Then we can assemble a strike plan."

Tahiri and Ganner walked into yet another hanger. "So this Ryker guy is going to help us?" Ganner asked

"Yeah, he's overly cocky and way to bold, but Jaina has faith in him, so I do too. Plus someone has to led Twin Suns. I'm sure not fit to fly Jaina's x-wing." Tahiri answered

"So why are we checking the hangers?" Ganner asked

"No ones heard from Jaina in two weeks. Now Jaina's a grown woman and she can take care of herself, but if anyone is going to help us save Jacen, it's her. Last time I talked to her, she was having problems with Zekk. Zekk flies cargo for Mon cal, so I'm looking for his ship in hopes he knows where she is."

"Make sense to me" Ganner shrugged

"Let me just ask the hanger official where Zekk's ship is docked." Walking up the droid she typed in the ship name

"The Lightning Rod is not docked in this hanger." The droid responded, "It was last here on Thursday the 21st."

"So Zekk's been gone just as long as Jaina." Tahiri clarified

"Maybe they're together" Ganner noted

"Are you looking for Zekk?" A female voiced piped up behind them

Swirling around Tahiri looked into the blue eyes of Rynna. "Yes we are actually, Rynna right?" she asked

"Right, Tahiri we met at the Hapes party." Rynna shook Tahiri's hand "Zekk's been missing in action for the last two weeks. No one knows where he is, or why he left. But the Mon Calamari cargo manager is pretty ticked off at him. I've been running double cargo the last week to try and keep up."

"Rynna this is Ganner Ryshode, Ganner this is Rynna, she's a friend of Zekk's." Tahiri clarified

"I gathered that much" He laughed shaking the blond's hand

Rynna picked up a crate and began to haul it onto her ship "So why are you looking for Zekk anyways?" she asked

Tahiri felt complied to help and grabbed a crate "Were not actually looking for Zekk. We were hoping he knew were Jaina Solo was."

"I'm figuring that's who he's with. Last time I saw him he was dancing with her." Rynna admitted

"It could be. No one seen Jaina in the last two weeks either." Ganner added bringing more cargo onto the ship

"Out of curiosity why are you looking for Jaina?" Rynna asked

Tahiri recounted the story to Rynna. "I was hoping to have one more Jedi to save her brother."

"Well I'm no Jedi, but I'm good with a blaster and I just met Raynur Thul. He owes me a date, and If I have to save his butt. I'm going to collect on that!" Rynna stated

Tahiri laughed, she liked this girls enthusiasm "We'll we could use all the help we can get right now."

"This cargo doesn't have to get to Endor until next Friday. We should be back by then right?" Rynna asked

"Yeah, this is a rescue mission. That means we get in and out in the shortest time possible." Ganner laughed

"Thanks for your help Rynna, We have a strike team meeting in about an hour in the Twin suns Hanger. Do you know where that is?" Tahiri asked

"Who doesn't? They're like the top squadron around here. I'll be there." Rynna smiled

Tahiri walked into a crowded hanger bay, Ganner close behind her.

"And here she is the beautiful Tahiri Veila" Ryker shouted above the crowd noticing Tahiri's entrance. "I've already explained the situation to them, darling." He noted as the murmurs died down

"Cut the crap Ryker" Tahiri motioned to Ganner "Now that I have your attention. This is Jedi Knight Ganner Ryhsode; he'll be assisting me and I have one more member of this strike team as soon as she shows up."

As if on cue, Rynna came storming in hair flying behind her. "Sorry I'm late. The dock Master is slave driver, he wouldn't let me leave until i..." she stopped as she noticed 13 pairs of eyes all on her "never mind" she mumbled blushing slightly.

Tahiri giggled "Everyone this is Rynna Sunni. Now lets get down to business." Walking over to a large table she pulled out a large sheet of paper and started drawing. "This is what the Presidents Complex looks like. Its about 25 wampa's tall and its in the shape of a hexagon. It's situated at the top of a hill, which makes it very hard to storm even though it's in the middle of the woods. There are Yuuzhan Vong Guarding it at all times. This is not going to be an easy rescue mission."

"Tahiri?" Ganner noted.

Swinging her head around "What?" Tahiri asked

"Well, there going to be holding a Celebration remember? Where they're going to Burn Jacen and Raynar. That's going to have to be outside." Ganner noted

Tahiri nodded her head. "But we don't know where they're going to hold that. So we need a few of us to infiltrate the Head Compound to find out where they're going to do that at. "Tahiri looked back at her crew "I'm going in, I'll need at least 2 others with me, anyone up for the challenge?" she asked

Ganner piped up "As the other Jedi I'll go."

Tahiri shook her head. "As the other Jedi, I need you with the rest of the team. That way they will know if something went wrong."

"I couldn't let a beautiful Angel like you go into a hostile environment without male protection." Ryker chirped, "So count me in," he flashed a smile at Tahiri and a wink

Tahiri rolled her eyes. The rest of Twin Suns let out a groan. Ganner stifled a laugh.

"Give it a rest Lover boy" one of the female Twin Suns spoke up from the back

"As long as you'll take orders, you can come," Tahiri told him. Ryker simply nodded "Okay I need one more person."

"I'll come." A Female Bothan Twin Suns Member spoke up "If only to keep Ryker inline" she grinned

"I like you already." Tahiri smiled at her. "Alright, the three of us will infiltrate the compound and find out when and where they're going to do the ceremony. It should be easier to rescue Jacen and Raynar out in the open when the Vong are celebrating, then when they're in that Complex. The rest of you will stay with Ganner in an Old senate Building deep under ground until we return." Tahiri dictated

"Excuse me for asking, Sweetheart, but how are we going to Land on Yuuzhan'tar if the Vong are hostile again" Ryker asked

"Good question, and don't call me sweetheart" Tahiri snapped back. "The Vong are in the mists of a civil war. They're too busy fighting each other to be watching for any unregistered ships. So landing will be no problem. However, once the planes land and we leave them, it is likely that the Vong will find them. So Most of you can fly with us." Tahiri motioned to Ganner and Rynna "on the Solo's Pride. I really only need two or three of you to come in your ex-wings. You will stay in the air, while the ground forces are down. Your just air covers in case stuff goes wrong." She looked at Ryker "Since you're in charge of Twin Suns until Jaina gets back, you pick three members to stay airborne."

Ryker smiled, "Sure thing commander. Kelis, Zuhan, and Chemis your air patrol." A red head female, a Wookie and blond man stepped forward. The Wookie growled at Ryker

He laughed, "I'm sorry Zuhan, but I do think a Wookie on Yuuzhan'tar is going to draw some attention. Even if you do have brute strength behind you." The Wookie growled again

"Alright, since that's been decided." Tahiri started again "We leave tomorrow at 13:50. The Solo's Pride is docked in Hanger 14 section B." Tahiri sighed, "Before I dismiss you, this is a highly classified Mission, It is not sanctioned by the Government. Do not talk about this to anyone, otherwise Jaina may demote you all after she finds out her brother has been fried on a stake."

Zuhan Growled once again.

"Zuhan wants to know where Commander Solo is, shouldn't she be leading this mission?" Ryker translated

"Jaina has disappeared. She has not been heard from since the Hapes consortium party, two weeks ago. No one knows where she is. I've checked with her mother, Kyp Durron and Wedge." Worrisome murmurs began to circulate around the hanger. "But I do have reason to Believe she is with a friend and probably safe. Don't worry Jaina is a Jedi and she can take care of herself." Tahiri reassured Jaina's pilots.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
